Naruto: The Next Uchiha Madara
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Namikaze Naruto selalu diabaikan oleh keluarganya karena adik perempuannya, Rei Namikaze adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, penyelamat Desa. Hidupnya selalu kesepian, Sampai suatu hari, ia betemu dengan kakek dari bagian ibunya, Uchiha Madara dan pergi dari Konohagakure. Bagaimanakah Naruto dibawah ajaran Uchiha Madara? Dark, Sharingan, Godlike!Naruto Akatsuki!Naruto. (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1: The Neglected Son

**Naruto: The Second Uchiha Madara**

.

**Chapter 1: **The Neglected Son & 2 Massacred Clan

.

Hari yang cerah di Mansion keluarga Namikaze. Kita lihat seorang pria berambut kuning, dan wanita berambut merah, sedang melatih seorang anak berambut pirang gelap. Yap, mereka adalah Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang marganya menjadi Namikaze, dan Rei Namikaze.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Tetapi, tidak. Dari kejauhan, ada seorang anak berambut merah seperti Kushina, ia adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak tertua dari Minato dan Kushina, lebih tua 2 tahun daripada Rei.

Naruto Namikaze. Hidupnya selalu kesepian. Ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya karena mereka fokus kepada Ren Namikaze. Kenapa? Karena Kyuubi disegel di dalam Ren, dan mereka selalu bilang 'Rei lebih butuh perhatian dan latihan karena ia memegang chakra Kyuubi.'

Ceritanya adalah 10 Tahun lalu. Kau tahu, 10 tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi menyerang desa karena disummon oleh seseorang yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Madara. Tepat saat itu, Kushina melahirkan sebuah anak perempuan, Rei Namikaze.

Karena Kyuubi tak bisa dikalahkan, Minato, sang Yondaime Hokage sekaligus suami dari Kushina Namikaze dan ayah dari Naruto dan Rei Namikaze, harus menyegel Kyuubi di dalam anaknya sendiri, Rei.

Sayangnya, ketika ia ingin menyegel, ia dibuat pingsan oleh Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen. Dan akhirnya, Hiruzen yang menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh Ren dan membuatnya mati karena bayaran untuk mensummon Shinigami adalah nyawa.

Sejak saat itu, desa menganggap Rei sebagai pahlawan desa dan memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah dewa. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia bisa meminta apa saja kepada orang tuanya, otomatis orang tua Naruto sementara Naruto selalu dimarahi.

Sejak itu juga, Naruto selalu diabaikan oleh Kushina dan Minato, dan memfokuskan mereka pada Rei dan meninggalkan Naruto. Pernah suatu hari, Naruto menghilang 5 hari di Hutan Kematian, untuk latihan Survival, dan kembali ke rumah berharap orang tuanya mencarinya, tetapi yang ia lihat mereka asyik melatih Ren dan mungkin tidak sadar kalau Naruto menghilang.

Lalu pernah suatu hari saat ulang tahun, Rei diberi Kontrak Summoning Katak oleh Jiraiya sendiri, dan membuat Naruto geram. Dan, lebih parahnya lagi, status pemaris klan Uzumaki diserahkan kepada Rei, walaupun seharusnya warisan diberikan kepada anak tertua.

Naruto selalu ingin sekali-kali orang tuanya, dan orang di desa melihatnya. Sayangnya, tidak berhasil. Ia sudah menyerah atas mimpi itu karena kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Saat itu hari libur dan Minato, Kushina dan Rei memutuskan untuk pergi menginap di hotel. Dan tentunya.. mereka tidak mengajak, atau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Naruto masih ada. Mereka menginap 2 hari, dan meninggalkan Naruto di rumah. Sendirian. Dua hari. Nah, kenapa Naruto tidak keluar? Begini, di Mansion keluarga Namikaze ada sebuah segel yang membuat semua pintu, jendela, tertutup dan listrik mati jika sang Hokage pergi.

Dan, Naruto terjebak disana 2 hari berharap bahwa orang tuanya akan tahu bahwa ia terjebak. Sayangnya, tidak. Mereka pulang dengan senyuman dan tidak merasa bersalah pada Naruto ketika melihat Naruto. Sejak itu, harapan Naruto agar ia bisa menjadi bagian keluarganya sudah hancur.

Dan, kini, Naruto disini, duduk di batang pohon, memperhatikan keluarganya melatih Rei. Kalau bisa dibilang, Naruto adalah seorang jenius. Di usianya yang 12 tahun ini, ia sudah mendapat rank Chuunin. Chakranya tidak sebesar Rei yang seorang Jinchuuriki, tetapi lebih sedang sehingga memudahkan Naruto mengontrol chakranya. Ngomong-ngomong soal chakra control, chakra control Naruto sangat perfect. Ia bahkan lebih perfect daripada chakra control Nidaime Hokage yang dikatakan bisa membuat air dari udara.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Naruto selalu berlatih keras, dan mengambil scroll jutsu dari perpustakaan keluarganya untuk dipelajari. Bisa dibilang, ia mid-Jounin level di usia 12 tahun ini. Karena chakra controlnya yang perfect, Naruto sangat ahli dalam Genjutsu, tetapi, yah, tidak ada yang tahu karena mereka tidak pernah memerhatikan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum ia meloncat dari batang pohon. Ia mengusap rambut merah-kecoklatannya ke belakang dan membiarkan sebuah poni di tengah dahinya terjatuh. Naruto, adalah anak yang cukup tinggi untuk anak 12 tahun. Ia lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Ren. Ia mempunyai rambut bergelombang, dan selalu ia sisir ke belakang dan membiarkan sebuah poni terjatuh di tengah dahinya (A/N: Rambut Aizen Sousuke dari Bleach), ia memakai pakaian Chuunin biasa. Chuunin vest, disertai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam, dan sebuah sarung tangan hitam dan _hitai-ate _di dahinya.

Ia kemudian berjalan melewati ramainya desa Konoha dan duduk di atas patung kepala Nidaime Hokage. Naruto memandang desa dari atas patung kepala Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju dengan pandangan bosan. Ia kemudian kembali mengingat moment-moment menyakitkannya bersama keluarganya. Ia bahkan tidak punya teman, karena tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya dan mereka mendekati Naruto hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari Rei. _'Yeah, pahlawan desa Konohagakure karena ia mempunyai seorang demon terkuat di seluruh dunia tersangkut di perutnya agar ia tidak menghancurkan dunia. Pathetic.' _Pikir Naruto.

Naruto juga mempunyai satu rahasia besar, yang tidak ada orang yang pernah tahu. Yaitu, Sharingan. Yep, Naruto mempunyai Sharingan. Ia mengaktifkannya entah kenapa saat ia merasa sangat marah ketika melihat 'keluarganya' bahagia. Awalnya, Naruto tidak yakin bahwa ini Sharingan, tetapi ternyata benar ia mempunyai Sharingan dan satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya adalah: _'Apakah aku terkait dengan klan Uchiha?' _

Sampai saat ini, Naruto sudah mendapatkan 3 tomoe Sharingan, dan tidak memasterinya karena ia tidak mempunyai mentor seorang Uchiha.

"Cih.. Mengabaikan seseorang karena orang yang lain mempunyai seekor Bijuu di dalamnya. Andai saja aku bisa mengeluarkan demon itu dari perut Rei, agar semuanya kembali adil." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Sakit, bukan?" Muncul suara seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang dengan jubah hitam bertudung yang menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Untuk diabaikan oleh orang tua dan menanggung semuanya sendiri, hanya karena sebuah adik perempuan yang mempunyai Bijuu di dalamnya?" Lanjut orang itu lagi. Ia kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto, walaupun ia tidak tahu bahwa orang ini bermaksud jahat atau baik, hanya diam saja dan kembali melihat desa yang sangat ia benci. Instingnya mengatakan untuk tetap bersamanya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar tidak perduli.

Orang itu hanya menyeringai di bawah tudungnya, "Madara. Uchiha Madara." Jawabnya hampir membuat shock.

Naruto sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya, jadi ia tidak membiarkan ekspresinya shock. Dia juga adalah orang yang intelektual. "Madara Uchiha. Rival dari Shodaime Hokage, salah satu ninja terkuat pada zamannya, dan _dikatakan _mati oleh Shodaime Hokage di Valley of The End," Jelas Naruto, "Jadi, legenda yang dikatakan salah, eh?" Lanjutnya.

Madara masih menyeringai, "Kau terlihat tidak kaget ataupun tidak takut atas reputasiku, anak muda." Ucap Madara dengan tenang.

Naruto hanya diam saja, "Aku sudah melihat banyak hal yang jauh dari kenyataan dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan banyak orang. Apa kau pikir seorang manusia yang bisa menyemburkan api itu tidak aneh?" Balas Naruto tanpa memandangnya.

Madara hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat pintar dan bertingkah dewasa di umurmu yang muda seperti ini, anak muda. Kau tidak shock dan kaget seperti muridku yang pertama." Jawabnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tak kusangka Madara Uchiha mengambil seorang murid untuk meneruskannya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Madara tertawa kecil. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu. Terasa nyaman." Ucap Naruto.

Madara tersenyum kecil, "Apa karena kau seorang Uchiha dan terkait denganku?" Jawab Madara.

Naruto kaget, tetapi menutupi ekspresinya. "Ah tidak. Margaku Namikaze." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku," Ucap Madara. "Aku tahu kau terhubung dan terkait dengan klanku. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau mempunyai Sharingan yang sudah complete dan mempunyai 3 tomoe di umurmu yang masih sangat muda ini." Lanjut Madara.

Naruto shock, ia melebarkan matanya dan tidak lagi menahan shockya. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

Madara hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melepaskan tudungnya. "Aku selalu melihatmu latihan dan bisa kubilang, kau mempunyai banyak potensial yang hebat." Ucap Madara. "Impresif, bisa kubilang." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu? Kau satu-satunya orang yang memujiku." Ucap Naruto.

"Desa ini tidak pantas mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berpotensial sepertimu, Naruto. Jadi, apa kau mengerti kenapa aku pergi dari desa ini dan menghancurinya?" Tanya Madara.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Munafik. Banyak orang munafik di desa ini. Dan, pathetic. Mereka terlalu bergantung pada Hokage mereka dan terlalu percaya dengan orang Shinobi mereka dengan mudah tanpa tahu apa mereka baik atau sebaliknya. Mempercayai seseorang sama dengan bergantung pada seseorang. Hanya orang lemah yang melakukan itu. Yap, aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan desa ini. Desa ini memang seharusnya hancur." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Jadi, ada apa kau disini? Kau tidak hanya datang kesini untuk bernostalgia dengan klanmu atau desa ini, kan? Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan desa.. Well, kurasa tidak cocok. Dan aku asumsikan bahwa kau memang ingin bertemu denganku secara personal, benar?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Madara hanya tersenyum, "Impresif. Kau memang sangat berbakat, eh, Naruto?" Madara tertawa kecil. "Ya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secara personal." Jawab Madara.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Apakah ada hubungan lain antara kau denganku selain mempunyai darah yang sama dan Kekkei Genkai yang sama?" Tanya Naruto.

Madara menaikan alisnya sedikit, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Naruto?" Tanya Madara balik.

Naruto hanya menggindikan bahunya, "Entahlah. Ketika di dekatmu, aku terasa mempunyai hubungan lain denganmu selain berasal dari klan yang sama." Jawab Naruto.

Madara tertawa kecil, "Pintar. Yap, ada hubungan lain antara kau dan aku. Hubungan darah. Kau, adalah cucuku." Jawab Madara.

Naruto hanya jawdropped dan shock, "A-aku? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto.

Madara kembali tersenyum, "Pertama, aku harus menjelaskan sejarahku dahulu. Sama sepertimu Naruto, aku juga diabaikan orang tuaku karena Izuna, adikku. Mereka lebih memfokus kepada Izuna karena Izuna membangkitkan Sharingannya lebih dulu dari padaku. Dan, walaupun aku membangkitkannya kemudian, mereka tetap tidak memberi perhatian padaku. Dan aku bahkan memasteri Sharingan lebih awal darinya. Tetapi tetap saja, para orang tuaku cemburu dan berkata bahwa aku curang, tetapi, Izuna mengucapkan selamat padaku. Ya, Izuna walaupun mendapatkan semua perhatian, tetapi ia masih sangat sayang padaku.

Sampai akhirnya, aku dan Izuna membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Kami berdua sangat puas dan sangat kuat, tetapi aku sangat ceroboh dan arrogant dengan kekuatanku yang baru, dan membuatku menjadi hampir buta karena terlalu sering memakai Mangekyou Sharingan. Memanfaatkan ini, kedua orang tuaku berusaha membunuhku, tetapi sayangnya, Izuna, yang saat itu sedang terluka parah akibat Tobirama, menghalangi mereka dan membunuh mereka, membuat ia mati karena terlalu banyak menggunakan Chakra dan tubuhnya belum terlalu sembuh oleh luka yang diberikan Tobirama. Sebelum ia mati, ia menyumbangkankan matanya padaku dan membuatku mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Setelah itu, aku mulai benci Senju karena mereka penyebab Izuna mati, dan satu-satunya orang yang perduli padaku, dan klanku yang selalu mendukung Izuna dan mengabaikanku. Aku berlatih dengan kekuatanku, sampai akhirnya aku sangat, sangat kuat dan membuat klan Uchiha memohon atas bantuanku untuk menyingkirkan Senju. Aku setuju, tetapi Senjuu memberi proposal damai dan membuat desa bersama. Aku tidak setuju, tetapi para klan setuju dan akhirnya aku terjebak di desa bernama Konohagakure selama 2 tahun, aku muak, dan akhirnya keluar dari desa, menyebabkan aku menjadi Missing-nin pertama di dunia, dan orang pertama yang mendapat gelar S-Rank missing-nin.

Sayangnya, Hashirama yang saat itu menjadi Hokage, menemukanku. Akhirnya kami bertarung di tempat yang kalian ketahui bernama Valley of The End. Pertarungannya sangat sengit dan besar sampai desa Konohagakure dan seluruh dunia merasakannya. Aku terpaksa untuk mensummon Kyuubi. Sayangnya, disana ada Mito, dan Mito menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, demikian, membuatnya menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi pertama.

Aku mati. Atau, itu yang orang bilang. Hashirama sudah mati, tetapi aku masih sadar sedikit, dan ketika aku merasakan waktuku sudah habis, aku menutup mataku. Aku kemudian membuka mataku, dan ternyata aku masih hidup. Seseorang menolongku. Dia adalah nenekmu, Naruto, Hikari Uzumaki. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan agar eksistensiku tetap 'mati', dan menikmati hidupku bersama dia. Kami mencintai satu sama lain, menikah, dan kemudian mempunyai anak. Ia adalah ibumu, Kushina Uzumaki." Jelas Madara panjang lebar membuat Naruto shock.

Ibunya, adalah anak dari Madara Uchiha?! "Apa ibu tahu bahwa kau adalah ayahnya?" Tanya Naruto.

Madara menggeleng, "Tidak. Hikari meninggal saat Kushina lahir, aku, tentunya tidak bisa menjaganya dan membesarkannya. Akhirnya, aku taruh dia di panti asuhan di Uzushiogakure, karena aku lebih mempercayai klan Uzumaki daripada klanku sendiri dan desa ini. Aku sangat, sangat kecewa padanya saat ini. Lalu, karena Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, umurku menjadi lebih panjang secara drastis, dan aku menginjeksi DNA Hashirama dan Hikari, dan membuatku menjadi hybrid dari 3 klan terhebat di dunia. Senju, Uchiha, dan Uzumaki. Lalu, perjalanan hidupku selanjutnya, aku menemukan anak dai klan Uchiha bernama Obito Uchiha, aku menyelamatkannya, ia ingin pulang, tetapi di perjalanan, ia melihat sahabatnya membunuh orang yang ia cintai, ia kembali padaku dan meminta untuk melatihku, aku melatihnya sampai ia kuat, aku meninggalkannya, aku mendengar tentang Kushina punya anak, dan tada. Aku bersamamu disini." Jelas Madara.

Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi.. aku ternyata punya Kakek." Gumam Naruto. "Baiklah, jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan secara personal denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

Madara hanya menyeringai, "Hm, aku hanya ingin membawamu pergi dari desa ini, dan, melatihmu. Membuatmu menjadi muridku yang kedua. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Tawar Madara.

Naruto menyeringai, "Siapa yang tidak setuju untuk dilatih ninja terkuat di dunia yang kekuatannya hampir sama seperti dewa sendiri, eh, _Ojii-san?_ Aku setuju." Jawab Naruto.

Madara tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Tetapi, kau harus membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharinganmu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Madara.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Ah, Mangekyou Sharingan? Kalau tidak salah, itu bentuk terakhir dari Sharingan. Bagaimana aku mendapatkannya?" Tanya Naruto.

Madara mengangguk, "Kau, harus membunuh orang yang terdekat denganmu. Obito, muridku yang pertama, saat ini juga sedang membujuk Itachi Uchiha untuk membunuh semua klannya agar ia mendapat Mangekyou Sharingan, dan masuk ke organisasi Akatsuki." Jelas Madara.

Mata Naruto melebar, "Itachi? Dia satu-satunya sahabatku. Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Madara menggeleng, "Tidak," Jawab Madara singkat. "Kau juga harus membunuh… semua klanmu." Ucap Madara.

Yap, klan Namikaze kini salah satu klan di Konoha. Berisi dengan 157 member klan, termasuk Naruto, Yondaime, Kushina dan Rei sendiri. "Membunuh klanku? Aku setidaknya Jounin level. Dan, klan Namikaze bukan klan terkuat di Konoha, tetapi bukan klan terlemah juga. Itu mungkin mudah. Dan, hanya dengan itu aku membangkitkan Mangekyou?" Tanya Naruto.

Madara mengangguk. "Hanya ada 2 cara untuk membangkitkan Mangekyou," Ucap Madara. "Yang pertama, kau harus membunuh sahabatmu, dan kemudian merasakan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang amat sakit. Lalu yang kedua…. Membunuh 100 orang yang mempunyai darah yang sama denganmu. Aku akan membantumu membunuh mereka, tetapi kau harus membunuh setidaknya seratus orang." Jelas Madara.

Naruto menyeringai, "Baiklah.. Tetapi ada 3 orang yang aku sisakan. Keluargaku sendiri." Ucap Naruto.

Madara mengangkat alisnya, "Hm? Keluargamu? Bukankah kau membenci keluargamu sendiri?" Tanya Madara bingung.

Naruto hanya membalasnya menyeringai, "Ya. Aku ingin mereka menderita dengan melihat anggota klan mereka terbunuh… oleh anak yang sama sekali tidak mereka latih." Naruto menyeringai.

Madara hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ini sudah mulai sore. Kau harus melakukannya sekarang. Aku tunggu disini."

Naruto mengangguk, "Yep. Sampai jumpa… Ojii-san." Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

Naruto kini berjalan ke arah Akademi, berusaha ingin menemui adiknya dan agar ia tidak menghalanginya sebelum waktunya. Walaupun Naruto benci Rei, tetapi ia masih menganggap Rei sebagai adik yang harus ia lindungi. Rei sendiri, menurut Naruto, sama seperti Izuna di cerita Madara. Ia satu-satunya yang mengakui keberadaan Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Naruto kini sudah sampai di Akademi. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Ada anak yang boleh pulang, dan anak yang masih berlatih. Ia melihat Rei sedang berlatih melempar kunai Shuriken dengan serius.

Naruto menghampiri Rei, "Rei-chan." Panggil Naruto.

Rei menengok ke arah Naruto, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Nii-san!" Seru Rei dan kemudian memeluk Naruto.

Naruto mengelus kepala Rei, "Rei-chan," Panggil Naruto, ia kemudian merogohkan kantung celananya, dan mengambil sebuah kado berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia kemudian memberikannya pada Rei. "Itu hadiah untukmu." Ucap Naruto.

Rei menerimanya, dan kemudian memberi Naruto tatapan bingung. "Hadiahku? Ulang tahunku masih 2 hari lagi, Nii-san…" Protes Rei.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja. "Yap. Tapi aku ingin memberimu hadiah lebih awal karena 2 hari nanti karena besok, aku akan pergi dalam misi jangka panjang dan, berlatihlah dengan keras. Jangan buka hadiahnya dulu. Aku tunggu kau di rumah jam 8, aku mempunyai surprise untukmu." Ucap Naruto.

Rei mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'_Uh, aku benci jurus Nii-chan yang itu…' _

.

Naruto berdiri di atas salah satu tiang listrik di komplek klan Namikaze. Ia masih memakai Jounin vest, celana panjang ANBU-style, dan baju hitam lengan panjang dan sarung tangan. Bedanya, kini di punggungnya ada sebuah Katana. _'Saatnya…' _Ia kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Itachi juga memulai hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

Dan, malam itu diisi dengan teriakan 2 buah klan.

.

3 Jam kemudian, bersama Rei, kini ia sedang berlatih keras, dan sedang sparring bersama salah satu sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha, walaupun hari sudah menjelang malam. Hadiah dari Nii-sannya masih ada di kantungnya dan belum ia buka.

Ia menerima pukulan terakhir dari Sasuke, dan terjatuh. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Sudah dulu sparringnya. Nii-chan dan Kaa-chan menungguku!" Ucap Rei. Sasuke mengangguk. "Jaa ne Sasuke!"

Rei berlari kearah komplek klan Namikaze, berusaha menebak surprise apa yang dimaksud Nii-channya. Ia selalu melihat Nii-chan-nya sendiri, dan kesepian. Dan, ia tahu itu karenanya. Ia ingin membuat Naruto merasa tidak sendirian, walaupun tahu itu adalah salahnya. Dan ia tidak sabar, mungkin setelah ini, mereka bisa menjadi keluarga lagi.

Ia kemudian berada di depan komplek klan Namikaze, dan di gerbang klan Namikaze terbuka, dan tidak ada penjaga. _'Kenapa ini? Biasanya gerbang tertutup saat jam segini.. Dan tidak ada penjaga gerbang…' _Pikir Rei. Ia kemudian memasuki gerbang, dan suasananya sangat gelap. Ia kembali merasakan firasat buruk. _'Sudah gelap? Ini baru jam 8 dan belum waktunya tidur.. Ada apa ini?' _Pikir Rei.

Ia kemudian memasuki lebih dalam, dan, ia kaget, mulutnya terbuka, dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Disana, ia melihat semua anggota klan terbunuh, dan terbaring. Dari anak-anak, manula, remaja, dan dewasa semuanya terbunuh. Darah dimana-mana, dan bagian tubuh dimana-mana.

Ia bingung. Apakah ia harus melapor kepada ayahnya yang pastinya kini ada di kantornya, atau mengecek keadaan apakah Kaa-san-nya dan Nii-channya baik-baik saja.

Ia berlari ke arah rumahnya, dan ia melihat, Kaa-sannya terjatuh di hadapan sang pembunuh yang membelakanginya sehingga ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kaa-chan!" Teriaknya.

.

_**Beberapa menit sebelumnya bersama Naruto..**_

Naruto melempar kunai ke salah satu anggota klan, Ia kemudian memutar badannya dan mengayunkan pedangnya, membelah salah satu anggota klan yang mencoba membunuhnya dari belakang, Ia kemudian meloncat ke atas, dan melempar sebuah shuriken dari atas, **"Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu." **Ucapnya, dan ratusan Shuriken menghujani para anggota klan.

Akhirnya. Ia sudah membunuh 102 anggota klan, dan ia merasakan Sharingannya berubah. _'Ini hebat! Kekuatan ini. Aku akan mencoba kemampuan Mangekyou-ku.' _Pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian merasakan hawa kehadiran di belakang. Ia menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Kaa-sannya memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Na-Naruto? Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Kushina yang tidak percaya.

Wajah Naruto masih tanpa emosi. "Kenapa kau bilang? Itu semua karena kau." Jawab Naruto.

Kushina masih tidak percaya, "A-aku? A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

Naruto melempar kunai ke arah Kushina, membuat tangan Kushina lecet. "Ini semua karena kau dan Rei. Kau dan Minato selalu memperhatikan Rei. Aku selalu diabaikan, kau sama sekali tidak perduli padaku. Aku bagaikan orang asing yang hanya tinggal di rumahmu. Apa yang milikku, direbut oleh Rei. Hakku, orang tuaku, latihanku, warisanku, semuanya direbut olehnya. Tidak percaya? Biar kutanya, apa kau tahu makanan kesukaanku? Apa kau tahu dimana aku selama kau melatih Rei? Apa kau perduli padaku? Tidak?"

Kushina diam saja, tangisnya keluar. Naruto benar. Selama Rei mempunyai Kyuubi di dalamnya, ia selalu mementingkan Rei dari apapun, karena Rei harus mengontrol chakra Kyuubi. Tetapi.. Ya benar, ia pernah merasakan jadi Jinchuuriki. Kesepian, dan mempunyai kehidupan yang buruk. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi pada Rei, karena itu ia selalu mementingkan Rei. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya yang satu lagi yang mempunyai kehidupan buruk.

Ia kemudian menangis, "Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto… Kita bisa kembali menjadi keluarga lagi…" Kushina memohon.

Naruto masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Pathetic. Kapan kita keluarga? Setahuku kau hanya mementingkan Rei. Kau lupa? Baiklah. Mari aku bersihkan ingatanmu," Naruto kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Setelah ia buka, matanya kini bermata merah dengan bentuk Shuriken dengan 3 bagian runcing. (Seperti Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke, tetapi tanpa 'bintang'-nya. **"Shinkai." **Bisik Naruto.

Dan, sekeliling mereka berubah, menunjukan memori Naruto, apa yang Naruto lihat, apa yang Naruto rasakan. Kushina melihat semuanya. "Ini Shinkai. Salah satu tehnik Mangekyou Sharingan-ku. Disini, aku dewa. Aku bisa mengontrol apapun disini. 1 bulan disini, sama dengan 2 detik diluar. Kau akan melihat semua memoriku yang menyakitkan."

_**Dua detik kemudian di dunia nyata..**_

Kushina membuka matanya setelah berada di mimpi buruk. Ia melihat semua memori Naruto dan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Kushina menangis lagi. Ia tidak menyangka ia mengabaikan anaknya separah itu. "Ma-maafkan aku Naruto! A-aku bejanji tidak mengabaikanmu lagi!" Pinta Kushina.

Naruto memandangnya dengan marah. "Apa kau baru sadar kesalahanmu? Kau memintaku hanya untuk memaafkanmu dan kemudian viola! Kita menjadi keluarga yang bahagia selamanya? Pathetic." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian menusuk pedangnya di perut Kushina. Tidak membuat Kushina mati, tetapi cukup membuat Kushina pingsan.

"Kaa-san!"

Terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga Naruto. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada adiknya.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan! Ada orang yang membunuh semua klan! Ada- Nii-chan?"

Naruto kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunai, dan membuat pipi Rei mengeluarkan darah hasil dari kunai Naruto yang 'meleset'

"Nii-chan? A-apa yang kau lakukan Nii-chan? Apa kau yang membunuh klan? Kenapa?! Nii-chan!" Teriak Rei frustasi.

Naruto hanya diam saja. "Kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas? Balas dendam. Apa kau tahu bagaimana hidupku karenamu? Apa kau tahu penderitaanku?"

Rei diam saja. Ia tahu kehidupan Nii-channya lebih parah darinya. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka separah itu sehingga membuat Nii-channya membunuh semua orang di klannya.

"Tidak tahu? Akan kuberitahu…" Naruto, matanya masih Mangekyou Sharingan, menatap Rei dengan tajam. **"Shinkai." **Dengan itu, Naruto membuat Rei merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kushina. Setelah selesai, Rei terjatuh, tetapi masih sadar. "Kau sudah mengerti?"

Rei, kmudian mengeluarkan tangisannya. "Maafkan aku, Nii-chan! Jangan pergi!" Seru Rei.

Naruto kemudian memukul tengkuk leher Rei dan membuatnya pingsan.

Dari balik bayangan, seseorang bertudung hitam keluar. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto. "Shinkai? Aku rasa tekhnikmu seperti Tsukiyomi milikku. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat tekhnik Mangekyou Sharinganmu yang lain. Tetapi, harus kita tunda. Yondaime sedang berjalan kesini. Kita harus pergi." Ucap Madara. Dengan itu, Madara dan Naruto pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

.

Keesokan harinya, Konohagakure sedang dalam kondisi kritis karena dua klan mereka dibantai sampai habis. Dua klan itu adalah, klan Namikaze dan klan Uchiha. Dari klan Uchiha, yang tersisa hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke, sementara dari klan Namikaze, yang tersisa adalah Rei Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, dan Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, yang saat ini dalam kondisi kritis.

Rei membuka matanya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah atap berwarna putih, bau obat-obatan. Dan hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah, sakit. Sakit karena ia yang menyebabkan kakaknya melakukan hal ini.

"Rei-chan!" Seru sang Yondaime, dan langsung memeluk Rei dan menangis.

Rei masih diam saja, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi sedih.

"Ada apa Rei-chan? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Jawab!" Teriak Yondaime.

Rei masih diam saja. "Naruto-nii-chan. Dimana dia?" Tanya Rei.

Minato diam saja. Ia baru ingat anak pertamanya. Oh, bodoh sekali dia melupakan anak pertamanya. "Naruto? Ohya! Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

Rei makin menunduk. "Sudah kuduga…" Gumam Rei. Ia kemudian memangis.

Minato kembali bingung, "Tenang saja Rei-chan. Naruto pasti belum mati." Ucap Minato berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"Tidak!" Teriak Rei. "Kau mengabaikan Naruto-nii-chan! Semuanya salahmu! Karena itu Naruto-nii-chan melakukan ini!" Seru Rei.

Minato mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Rei-chan?"

Rei kembali menangis, "Naruto-nii-chan.. Ia yang membantai semua klan. Semuanya karena salahmu…" Gumam Rei.

Minato melebarkan matanya, "Bagaimana bisa? Walaupun Naruto kuat, ia tidak mungkin membantai klan! Ia masih Chuunin!" Teriak Minato.

Rei menggeleng, "Semuanya salahmu. Kau dan Kaa-chan selalu mengabaikan Nii-chan. Ia selalu berlatih keras agar kau bisa memujinya. Ia berlatih sangat keras, tetapi kau dan Kaa-chan tetap mengabaikannya. Ia selalu sendirian, dan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku melihatnya. Nii-chan menunjukan semua memorinya padaku dan membiarkan aku merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia.. Hidupnya selalu diabaikan, dan ia sangat marah dan sakit. Kau dan Kaa-chan membuat hidupnya menyakitkan. Ia memutuskan balas dendam…" Ucap Rei. Ia kemudian menangis.

Minato baru ingat. Ia menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Awalnya, ia memperlakukan mereka berdua sama. Tetapi, ia tahu Rei butuh perhatian karena ia adalah Jinchuuriki, tetapi ia tidak menyangka ia mengabaikan Naruto sampai ia lupa bahwa Naruto ada.

"Rei-chan…"

"Pergi!" Teriak Rei.

Minato hanya menundukan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan Rei, yang sedang menangis. ANBU yang menunggunya kemudian melihat Hokagenya, mereka menundukan kepalanya hormat.

"Hokage-sama, apakah sudah diketahui pelakunya?" Tanya ANBU bertopeng elang.

Minato mengangguk. "Klan Namikaze, dibantai oleh anak pertamaku, Naruto Namikaze. Dan Klan Uchiha, dibantai oleh Kapten ANBU, Uchiha Itachi. Aku ingin mereka berdua dijadikan S-rank Missing-nin, dan untuk segera ditangkap. Mengerti?"

Para ANBU shock mendengar ini. Mereka tahu Naruto adalah seorang prodigy, tetapi ia hanya Chuunin dan bisa membantai seluruh klan Namikaze yang berjumlah 100 orang lebih. Kalau Itachi, mereka mengerti, karena Itachi sendiri adalah Kapten ANBU dan sangat kuat.

"Hai!" Ucap kedua ANBU tersebut sebelum pergi.

.

Kembali kedalam kamar Rei, ia masih menangis. Ia kemudian menengok ke samping, dan kemudian melihat kotak kado yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Ia langsung mengambilnya, dan kemudian membukanya. Disana terpampang _hitai-ate _Konohagakure. Dan sebuah catatan. Ia membuka catatan yang dilipat itu.

_Untu:, Rei-chan. _

_Selamat ulang tahun, Rei-chan. Kalau kau sudah membaca ini, berarti aku sudah pergi dari 'misiku'. Dan mungkin kau bertanya, kenapa aku melakukan itu? Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Walaupun aku sekarang seorang kriminal, aku tetap seorang kakak laki-lakimu, dan karena itu, aku memberimu hadiah ini. _

_Ini adalah hitai-ate ku yang pertama saat aku Genin. Aku tidak tahu ingin memberimu apa, jadi aku hanya memberikan ini. _

_Aku ingin berkata maaf karena membuatmu hidup kesepian, sama sepertiku. Aku hanya ingin kalian merasakan kehidupanku juga._

_Sampai sini dulu, dan ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku bukanlah kakakmu lagi. _

_Selamat tinggal, Rei-chan. _

_Tertanda: Naruto __Namikaze__._

Rei menangis melihat itu. Ia kemudian mengambil hitai-ate milik kakaknya dan memegangnya sambil tersenyum. _'Aku akan membawamu pulang, Nii-chan.' _

.

Sementara itu, orang yang dimakud Rei kini ada di dalam sebuah gua bersama Madara Uchiha. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. "Gua ini adalah tempat persembunyianku. Aku melatih Obito disini." Jelas Madara.

Naruto mengangguk, "Jadi, aku akan latihan disini?" Tanya Naruto.

Madara mengangguk, "Yap. Dan akan kujamin. Ketika kau selesai, kalau kau memenuhi ekspektasiku, kau akan menjadi ninja terkuat, dan bahkan lebih kuat daripada Yondaime Hokage." Ucap Madara.

"Mari kita mulai latihanmu."

_**To Be Continued..**_

**A/N: **Yap. Cerita baru lagi. Padahal 3 cerita sebelumnya belum selesai. Aku kebanyakan imajinasi, nih. Aku suka nulis dan berimajinasi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku membuat cerita baru~ Ah, semoga kalian suka deh. Sekali lagi, ini fic Sharingan!Naruto dan Dark!Naruto. Nanti, Naruto akan gabung Akatsuki, dan chapter selanjutnya Timeskip, karena aku gamau jelasin latihan brutal Madara ke Naruto.

Ahya, kalo soal Madara jadi ayahnya Kushina, ahahah, tentu saja itu Cuma imajinasi aku doang. Soalnya, ga ada yang pernah tahu kan siapa orang tua Kushina ataupun Minato?

Lalu untuk tehnik Mangekyou Naruto, aku emang bikin sendiri, karena setahuku setiap Mangekyou itu kemampuannya beda-beda. Dan aku gamungkin kasih Naruto tehnik Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, milik Itachi. Setiap Mangekyou setidaknya punya kemampuan yang sama. Kaya Sasuke bisa pake Amaterasu. Dan, setahuku semua pengguna Mangekyou bisa pake Susano'o. Dan, Naruto akan punya Susano'o juga.

Okedeh, aku jelasin tehnik Mangekyou Naruto.

1. Shinkai - Tehnik ini mirip Tsukiyomi, Cuma ilusinya lebih realistis. Dan, di dunia nyata, mereka akan merasakan sakit yang sama di dunia ilusi. Jadi contoh: kalau di dunia ilusi mereka ditusuk di jantung, atau dipotong kepalanya, di dunia nyata mereka bisa rasain rasa sakit yang sama, Cuma ga mati. Nama Shinkai diambil dari mana ya? Aku lupa, kalo ga salah artinya Way of God, atau Home of God. Aku lupa. Ehehehe..

2. Hikokunitsukami – Nama ini diambil dari Saruta(hiko) Okami, dan Kunitsukami. Sarutahiko Okami adalah dewa bumi/tanah, dan salah satu dari 6 dewa yang mendapatkan gelar Okami (Great Kami) 5 dewa lainnya adalah, Izanagi, Izanami, Michikaesi, Sashikuni, dan Amaterasu. Lalu, Kunitsukami adalah gelar Sarutahiko lainnya, dia adalah satu-satunya Kunitsukami (Earthly Kami, atau salah satu dewa yang menguasai bumi) yang mendapat gelar Okami. Selama 5 lainnya, (Izanagi, Izanami, Michikaesi, Sashikuni, dan Amaterasu) adalah Amatsukami (Heavenly God, atau dewa yang menguasai surga.) Hikokunitsukami bisa membuat penggunanya mengendalikan gravitasi, seperti Rinnegan, tetapi membutuhkan chakra control yang bagus, dan hanya bisa mengontrol gravitasi selama 5 menit. Seterusnya, pengguna harus menunggu 1 jam lagi untuk bisa mengendalikannya.

3. Ohayamatsumi – Nama ini diambil dari kakak dari Amaterasu, Ohayametsumi. Ia adalah dewa yang menguasai gunung dan laut. Kemampuannya adalah, api berwarna putih yang bisa membakar semuanya sampai menjadi abu.

4. Susanoo – Namanya diambil dari dewa petir yang terkenal karena ia salah satu dewa yang pintar dan manipulative, ia terkenal karena pertarungannya dengan monster Yamata no Orochi, ia juga terkenal karena ia menggunakan pedang Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, dan pencipta pedang Kusanagi. Susano'o Naruto berbentuk prajurit eropa dengan pedang Takemikazuchi (God of Thunder), pedang yang bisa membuat semua yang tersentuh menjadi tersambar petir, dan membuat semua organ di dalamnya hancur karena petir.

Yap, itu kemampuan Mangekyou Naruto. Di atas, adalah nama-nama dewa Shinto yang banyak dipercayai di Jepang. Aku tahu karena aku suka banget baca sejarah dan Mythology. XD

Okedeh, segini dulu. Semoga suka ya. Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

**Naruto: The Second Uchiha Madara**

.

**Chapter 2: **We Meet Again

.

Sudah 4 tahun selama Naruto dilatih oleh kakeknya sendiri, Uchiha Madara. Selama 4 tahun, skill Naruto sangat bertambah drastis dan mungkin sudah _hampir _menyamai Uchiha Madara sendiri. Dan ia yakin, ia lebih kuat daripada semua orang di Konoha. Bahkan Hokage sendiri. Satu-satunya yang bisa merivalkan kekuatannya adalah partnernya, Obito Uchiha.

Naruto, setelah latihan 4 tahun nonstop, ia kemudian bergabung dengan Akatsuki oleh Obito Uchiha, yang mengaku sebagai Madara. Sudah 2 bulan penuh ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki, dan sang 'leader' sendiri tahu ia lebih kuat daripada semua anggota Akatsuki disini, kalau apa yang dikatakan Madara benar.

Selama 4 tahun juga, ia berlatih dengan Madara, dan Madara menemukan fakta unik tentang dirinya. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah salah satu keturunan Senju. Bisa dibilang, Clan Namikaze adalah klan 'cabang' dari klan Senju. Dan, membuatnya seperti Madara. Hybrid dari Uzumaki, Uchiha dan Senju. Dan yang membuat Madara kembali tercengang adalah fakta bahwa Naruto bisa menggunakan Mokuton seperti Hashirama. Walaupun tidak sehebat Hashirama.

Dan selama 4 tahun, Naruto belajar banyak dari kisah-kisah Madara yang ia ceritakan semasa ia hidup, sampai dengan detail penuh pertarungannya dengan Hashirama. Ia juga memberitahu Naruto rencana Tsuki no Me, dan Naruto setuju.

Sayangnya, semua yang berawal, harus berakhir. Madara meninggal karena umur yang sudah tua 2 bulan yang lalu. Sebelum ia mati, ia memberi Naruto kedua matanya dan membuat Naruto tercengang. Yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah, Madara ingin kedua matanya di transplantasi ke mata Naruto dan membuat Naruto mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Tetapi… tidak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana jadinya dua mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, diimplan ke dua mata Mangekyou Sharingan jadi seperti apa. Kalau kedua mata Mangekyou Sharingan diimplan ke kedua mata Mangekyou Sharingan, memberi Eternal Mangekyuo Sharingan, apa jadinya kalau dua mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan diimplan ke kedua mata Mangekyou Sharingan. Jawabannya adalah: Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto adalah orang pertama, yang mempunyai Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan (Immortal Mangekyou Sharingan) yang memberinya penglihatan yang sangat-sangat jelas, seperti penglihatan seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Ia bisa melihat sangat jelas. Kemampuan lainnya adalah, ia bisa menggunakan tekhnik Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Madara, dan mungkin menggabungkannya dengan tekhnik Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Selama 4 tahun juga, ia seperti di neraka. Ia dilatih sangat, sangat keras oleh Madara agar suatu hari ia melampauinya, dan, yap, Naruto kini sudah hampir melampaui Madara Uchiha, yang kekuatannya dikatakan bisa membuat para dewa berkeringat melawannya.

Hubungan Naruto dan Obito sendiri selama 4 tahun ini adalah seperti kakak-adik. Naruto selalu ingin mempunyai kakak yang melindunginya, sementara Obito selalu ingin mempunyai adik yang bisa ia percaya dan ia lindungi. Mereka berdua seperti kakak-adik, mereka sering bercanda bersama, dan selalu curhat satu sama lain dan saling membantu.

Naruto juga, hebatnya, mempunyai ke-5 elemen. Ketika ia tanya kenapa pada Madara, Madara hanya berkata bahwa menjadi Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju membuatnya bisa memiliki semua elemen. Anggota klan Senju biasanya memiliki Air dan Tanah, sementara Uzumaki mempunyai elemen Petir dan Angin, dan klan Uchiha memiliki elemen Api. Walaupun sebenarnya elemen Api Naruto hanya karena ia mempunyai Sharingan. Karena memiliki ke lima elemen, Naruto bisa memiliki sub-element seperti Hyouton, Yoton, Jinton, Jiton, dan lainnya.

Naruto juga tumbuh selama 4 tahun. Ia kini berumur 16 tahun, dan masih memiliki rambut yang sama seperti waktu ia berumur 12 tahun, tetapi lebih panjang. Ia, levelnya kini sudah melebihi Kage-level, walaupun ia mungkin masih kesusahan ketika melawan Shinobi sekaliber Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju. Naruto juga mungkin kesulitan melawan Raikage, A, tetapi, ia tidak kesulitan jika berhadapan dengan Yondaime, ayahnya. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah, jangan mendekati kunai Hiraishin, atau jangan sampai ayahnya menanam segel Hiraishin di badannya. Selanjutnya, ia bisa melawan ayahnya dengan mudah.

Ia juga dikatakan menghilang. Karena setelah pembantaian, ia tidak terlihat lagi, dan dikatakan ia sudah mati, atau sedang bersembunyi, dari kabar yang ada di Konoha.

Dan, disini dia sekarang. Bersama partnernya selama di Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, sedang 'tertidur' atau lebih tepatnya, bermeditasi untuk menghadiri meeting yang diadakan Akatsuki. Ia memakai cincin Akatsuki di jari kelingking kirinya dengan kanji 空 (Ku) yang artinya langit. Ia menutup matanya, bermeditasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan berada di ruangan yang gelap bersama 9 'hologram' lainnya.

"Ada apa, Leader-sama?" Tanya siluet yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Sasori.

"Aku mendapatkan berita. Konoha diserang oleh Orochimaru dengan bantuan pasukan dari Otogakure dan Sunagakure." Pein, sang leader mengumumkan.

Naruto hanya diam saja, kalem tanpa emosi. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto.

Pein, sang Leader, menatapnya kembali. "Karena itu aku mengadakan meeting ini. Salah satu dari kalian dan partner kalian akan pergi ke Konoha untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi, karena situasi ini sangat bagus untuk kita." Ucap Pein. "Dan, Itachi, Naruto, kau akan pergi ke Konohagakure untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, atau setidaknya mendapatkan informasi tentangnya. Kalian berdua berasal dari Konohagakure, dan kalian tidak bermasalah dengan keamanan desa." Pein melanjutkan. Naruto dan Itachi mengangguk. "Lalu selanjutnya, Hidan, Kakuzu, tetap mata-matai Nibi, sementara Sasori, Deidara, kalian berdua lihat keadaan Suna dan Ichibi. Kisame, Tobi, kalian cari lokasi Sanbi. Meeting selesai."

Dengan itu, Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Ia bermeditasi di atas cabang pohon. Dan di bawahnya ada Itachi, yang bermidatsi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Naruto melompat dari cabang pohon tersebut. "Hm, Konoha. Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak melihatnya. Tertarik, eh, Itachi?" Tanya Naruto.

Itachi tetap membuat wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Hn." Gumam Itachi. Mereka berdua kemudian mengambil topi jerami mereka, dan berjalan menuju Konoha.

.

Sementara itu di desa Konohagakure sendiri, mereka kini sedang pulih dari serangan gabungan Oto dan Suna yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru sendiri. Yondaime bertarung dengan Orochimaru yang mensummon Shodaime dan Nidaime. Di akhir pertarungan, Orochimaru kalah, dan menyebabkan Yondaime terluka parah. Mereka berhasil mengusir Suna dan Oto, dan membuat Orochimaru mundur.

Di kejadian itu juga, Rei Namikaze bertarung dengan Jinchuuriki dari Ichibi, Gaara. Pertarungannya menarik bisa dibilang. Rei mensummon Gamabunta, menyerang Ichibi, dan kemudian 'membangunkan' Gaara. Dan.. tentunya ia makin dipuji oleh para penduduk.

Rei sendiri juga tumbuh 4 tahun ini. Ia memakai _hitai-ate _hadiah terakhir dari kakaknya, di lengan kanannya. Rambut blondenya lurus sebahu Ia memakai rok berwarna merah yang panjangnya melebihi lututnya sedikit, dengan celana spandex pendek berwarna hitam dan baju lengan pendek berwarna merah dengan simbol klan Uzumaki di belakang. Ia juga berubah selama 4 tahun, ia masih menyesali kepergian kakaknya, dan setiap ulang tahun kakaknya, ia selalu pergi ke kamar kakaknya untuk menyendiri.

Keluarganya juga, mereka semua kini ingin menemukan Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya karena kesalahan mereka. Tetapi mereka tahu bahwa mereka telat.

Ia kini berjalan dengan senyum seperti biasa ke Training Ground 11, dimana Timnya akan bertemu hari ini dengan Timnya. Ia menatap _hitai-ate _di lengannya dengan senyuman sedih. _'Aku akan membawamu pulang, Nii-chan.'_

Tanpa sadar, ia kini sudah sampai di Training Ground 11, ia menemukan Timnya. Pertama adalah, Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok yang ia anggap Gay. Kenapa? Karena semua perempuan di desa mencintainya dan ia hanya mengabaikan mereka dan ia tidak bicara pada wanita sama sekali kecuali sangat-sangat penting. Hanya ada satu alasan: Ia Gay. Dan saat ini ia sedang melakukan hobinya, merenung. Memikirkan 100 Cara untuk membunuh Itachi, Menusuk jantungnya, mengeluarkan otaknya, meremas livernya atau yang lain, sementara mengabaikan fakta bahwa Itachi sudah menjadi Kapten ANBU di umur yang sama dengannya.

Yang kedua, adalah Haruno Sakura. Fangirl Sasuke nomor satu yang terus ngajak Sasuke kencan walaupun udah tahu bakalan ditolak.

Rei menghela nafasnya panjang dan menghampiri timnya. Beberapa jam kemudian, terdengar bunyi "Poof!" Dan sensei mereka, Hatake Kakashi datang. "Yo." Sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya malas.

"Kau telat!" Teriak Sakura.

Kakashi hanya memberi mereka senyuman innosent. "Ano, aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi, membuat Rei sweatdrop. "Hari ini, kita tidak ada latihan, ataupun misi. Kalian akan diliburkan hari ini. Aku hanya ingin memeritahukan kalian itu." Dengan itu, Kakashi langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sasuke berdiri, kemudian diajak kencan oleh Sakura, ia menolaknya, Sakura teriak dan menyatakan bahwa ia keren.

Rei hanya mengabaikan mereka berdua dan berlari menuju Namikaze Compound. Setelah membalas sapaan dari beberapa penduduk di perjalanan ia kemari, ia sampai di Namikaze Compund. Ia membuka pintunya. "Tadaima." Sapanya.

"Rei-nee-chan!" Teriak seorang laki-laki. Ia sedikit lebih pendek daripada Rei, berambut merah spiky, dan bermata coklat. Ia adalah Ryuu Uzumaki, yang sekarang bermarga Ryuu Namikaze. Dua tahun yang lalu, Kushina mendapat kabar bahwa ada Uzumaki yang lain yang masih tersisa, ia buru-buru menghubungi orangnya, dan ternyata ia adalah anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Ia akhirnya mengadopsinya ke keluarga Namikaze karena ia tidak punya keluarga.

"Ryuu-kun." Balas Rei. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling, dan melihat Jiraiya dan Ibunya tersenyum padanya. "Kaa-san, Ero-sensei." Sapanya.

Kushina hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Jiraiya terlihat menahan amarahnya karena nama panggilannya. Sementara Rei hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Jiraiya.

"Jadi, Ero-sensei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rei. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menemaniku dalam misi sekalian melatihmu." Jawab Jiraiya.

Rei mengangkat alisnya, "Misi? Misi apa?" Tanya Rei.

"S-rank." Jawab Jiraiya sambil menyeringai. Mata Rei melebar, dan wajahnya shock. "….untuk mencari dan membawa kembali Senju Tsunade." Lanjut Jiraiya.

Rei hanya menghela nafas lega. Ia kira ia akan membunuh seorang Kage-level Shinobi. Setelah memberitahu bahwa Tsunade harus kembali untuk mengobati Minato, yang lukanya parah hasil pertarungan dari Orochimaru, Rei setuju. Setelah itu Jiraiya keluar. Ia kembali melihat _hitai-ate_ nya dan tersenyum sedih.

"Rei-nee-chan?" Panggil Ryuu.

Rei menengok ke arah Ryuu. "Hm?" Gumam Rei.

Ryuu melihat ke arah Rei dengan tatapan khawatir, "Ada apa dengan _hitai-ate_-nya? Hanya saja… Kau selalu melihatnya dan kau memandangnya dengan sedih. Ada apa?" Tanya Ryuu.

Rei langsung diam. Begitu juga dengan Kushina. Suasananya menjadi tidak nyaman. Ryuu, melihat ini, hanya menjadi kebingungan, "E-eh? A-ada apa?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Rei menghela nafasnya, "Ini adalah _hitai-ate _orang yang spesial bagiku." Jawab Rei.

Ryuu kembali penasaran, "Orang yang spesial bagimu?" Tanya Ryuu kebingungan.

Rei kemudian menatap ke arah Kushina dengan pandangan minta bantuan. Bukan rahasia lagi, selama 4 tahun, mereka selalu tidak ingin membicarakan Naruto. Itu semua membuat mereka sakit.

Kushina menghela nafasnya panjang, "Beritahu. Dia berhak tahu, Rei." Ucap Kushina. Ryuu semakin kebingungan.

Rei hanya menatap kebawah sedih. "Itu.. _hitai-ate _kakakku." Ucap Rei sedih.

Ryuu makin penasaran. "Kakak Rei-nee-chan? Bukankah Rei-nee-chan hanya anak tunggal?" Tanya Ryuu.

Rei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," Jawab Rei. "Aku mempunyai kakak. Ia bernama Naruto Namikaze. Ia berambut merah sepertimu, Ryuu-kun, tetapi ia berwarna merah-kecoklatan. Ia adalah seorang jenius. Ia lulus dari Akademi di umur 5 tahun, dan menjadi Chuunin di umur 6 tahun. Ia adalah seorang prodigy dan jenius, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa seseorang tidak pernah memperhatikan kejeniusannya…" Ia diam-diam melihat ke arah Kushina yang menunduk malu. "Ia adalah kakak yang baik. Ia selalu membuatku tersenyum. Sifatnya, ia pintar, intelektual, dan selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia juga sangat jenius dan hebat, walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat dia bertarung."

Ryuu tertarik mendengar ini, "Lalu, dimana dia?" Tanyanya. Ia tidak mendengar jawaban sama sekali. Matanya kemudian melebar, "A-apakah dia…?"

"Tidak." Rei menginterupsi. "Dia tidak mati. Karena… suatu kejadian, ia meninggalkan desa ini." Ucap Rei dan kemudian tersenyum sedih.

Ryuu, mengerti bahwa kakaknya sangat sedih membicarakan orang bernama Naruto ini, hanya diam saja. "Um.. Dia kan kakakku juga. Boleh aku lihat dia seperti apa dan ceritakan tentangnya?"

Rei hanya tersenyum dan memberinya foto Naruto, mereka kemudian berbicara tentang Naruto.

.

Sementara itu, dua figur terlihat berdiri di atas tembok pembatas Konoha. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang sama. Yaitu jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah, dan topi jerami yang menutupi hampir semua bagian wajah mereka.

"Sudah lama sekali. Ya kan, Itachi?" Tanya salah satu figur kepada seseorang di sebelahnya yang memakai pakaian yang sama sepertinya bernama Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk, "Hmph. Desa ini masih mencoba pulih dari serangan Oto dan Suna. Jadi ini memudahkan kita mencari. Jadi, apa impresimu setelah kau kembali lagi ke desa ini, Naruto?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia kemudian menyeringai kecil, "Biasa saja. Masih sama seperti impresiku yang dulu." Jawab seseorang yang bernama Naruto. "Mari kita mulai." Itachi mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian berjalan di kerumunan orang, banyak orang yang menatap mereka dengan aneh karena pakaian mereka ganjil atau aneh. Mereka tak sadar, bahwa seseorang berambut silver, menatap mereka secara insten di balik buku yang ia baca.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah kedai teh dan memutuskan untuk meminum sebentar di kedai itu, sementara melebarkan kuping mereka untuk mendengar apa yang orang bicarakan.

"Hey, Asuma, Kurenai." Mereka mendengar sebuah suara. Naruto dan Itachi langsung mengenal suara itu. _'Hatake Kakashi.' _Pikir Naruto dan Itachi bersamaan.

Setelah mereka bertiga mengobrol, seseorang kembali datang. "Yo, Kakashi." Ucap seseorang. Naruto tidak mengenal suaranya, tetapi Itachi terlihat seperti mengenalinya.

"Oh hey Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum, "Ah tidak. Hanya mengawasi sesuatu." Ucap Kakashi. Sasuke memberinya ekspresi kebingungan sebelum ia pergi. Ia, Kurenai, dan Asuma kemudian kembali melihat ke dala kedai teh dan mereka bertiga langsung pergi.

.

Kembali bersama Naruto dan Itachi, mereka berdua berjalan di pinggiran sungai di keheningan yang nyaman. Sampai, dua orang yang mereka lihat dari kedai teh berhenti di depan mereka. Otomatis, mereka berhenti untuk melihat apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Lama tak bertemu.. Asuma-san, Kurenai-san." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau dari desa ini, benarkan? Untuk apa kau kembali?" Tanya Asuma yang masih belum tahu ia siapa.

"Kau sudah tahu kami.. Jadi, kau juga dari desa ini." Balas Itachi, mengangkat topi jeraminya sedikit, memperlihatkan dua buah Sharingan.

Mata Asuma dan Kurenai melebar, "Ka-kau…"

Itachi kemudian melepaskan topi jeraminya. Memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya.

Kurenai dan Asuma melihat Itachi dengan shock. "Dia… Tidak salah lagi… Itachi Uchiha." Ucap Asuma, bersedia untuk bertarung.

Sementara itu, Itachi masih menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Naruto, yang masih belum melepaskan topinya hanya menatap mereka bertiga, sementara Kurenai dan Asuma menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Dan, siapa kau?!" Tanya Asuma dengan nada yang terdengar seperti perintah daripada menanyai.

"Hn… Aku tidak seterkenal Itachi, tetapi, aku yakin kalian tahu aku." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian melepas topi jeraminya.

Asuma dan Kurenai melebarkan matanya. Mereka kemudian bisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Ia masih sama. Rambutnya masih bergelombang dengan rapi disisir ke belakang, dan menyisakan satu buah poni yang menghalangi _hitai-ate _Konohagakurenya yang mempunyai sayatan horizontal seperti Itachi.

"Na-Naruto… Namikaze." Ucap Asuma.

Kurenai kemudian mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. "Kalian berdua adalah Shinobi kelas S-rank. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kurenai.

Itachi hanya menatapnya, "Tidak…" Ucap Itachi, membuat Kurenai dan Asuma kebingungan. "Satu S-rank, dan SS-rank. Naruto _jauh_, lebih kuat dariku." Dengan statement itu, Kurenai dan Asuma shock. Itachi mengatakan bahwa Naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya, dan mereka berdua, walaupun bekerja sama, tidak mungkin bisa melawan Itachi. Lalu, ditambah Naruto yang dikatakan Itachi, jauh lebih kuat darinya. Mereka tidak mempunyai cara untuk menang.

Naruto kemudian menutup matanya, dan kemudian membukanya. Menunjukan dua buah mata Sharingan yang sama dengan Itachi, membuat Kurenai dan Asuma shock.

Kurenai memandangnya tidak percaya, "Sha-sharingan? Bagaimana bisa? Kekkei Genkai itu milik klan Uchiha!" Seru Kurenai.

Naruto hanya menatapnya, "Simpel," Ucap Naruto, "Karena aku mempunyai darah Uchiha di dalam tubuhku." Jelas Naruto, membuat Asuma dan Kurenai memandangnya dengan bingung. "Aku adalah keturunan Uchiha. Walaupun sebenarnya kedua orang tuaku tidak menyadari ini." Lanjutnya.

Kurenai memandangnya tajam, menggertakan dirinya. Ia sudah siap dengan pertarungan.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, tolong jangan menghalangi kami. Kalian hanya mencoba menggali kuburan kalian sendiri." Ucap Itachi dengan nada dingin, sementara Asuma dan Kurenai mulai berkeringat karena mereka berdua juga tahu mereka akan mati jika melawan kedua orang ini.

Naruto melihat ke arah Itachi, dengan pandangan bertanya. Itachi mengangguk. "Jangan biarkan mereka kembali ke desa." Perintah Itachi. Naruto mengangguk.

Mereka berdua kemudian memandang musuh mereka masing-masing.

Asuma langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan pedang chakranya di kedua tangannya. Mengayunkannya ke arah berkali-kali sementara Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Asuma.

Asuma, melihat ini, memutuskan untuk serius, ia kemudian menambahkan Chakra angin ke pedang chakranya dan menyunkannya ke arah Naruto secara vertikal. Naruto, melihat ini hanya diam saja dan mengangkat tangannya ke arah pedang chakra Asuma.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, membuat Asuma dan Kurenai shock, Naruto memblok pedang chakra Asuma, yang dialiri chakra angin, dengan sebuah tangan kosong tanpa luka sekalipun.

Naruto, memanfaatkan shock Asuma, kemudian melepas pedang chakra Asuma, dan memegang erat pergelangan tangan kanan Asuma sebelum berbisik, **"Hyouton: Hyouketsu." (Ice Release: Freeze) **Setelah itu, Asuma menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya tidak bisa bergerak dan ia merasa sangat dingin.

Menyadari ini, Asuma meloncat kebelakang, dan kemudian melihat pertarungan Kurenai dan Itachi. Ia ingin membantunya, tetapi tangan kanannya tidak bisa bergerak dan terasa sangat dingin, seperti tangannya dibekukan. Ia kemudian menglaring Naruto, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap Asuma, sebelum menjawab, "Hyouketsu. Sebuah tekhnik yang aku buat. Itu membuat darah yang ada di dalam tubuhmu membeku, dan membuat salah satu bagian tubuhmu tidak berfungsi. Kau harus bersyukur bahwa aku hanya menggunakan ¼ chakra yang diperlukan untuk jutsu itu dan hanya membuat tanganmu beku selamam beberapa minggu. Kalau aku menggunakan seluruh chakra yang diperlukan untuk jutsu itu… Seluruh darah dari tubuhmu akan beku dan membuatmu mati ditempat tak bergerak." Jelas Naruto, membuat mata Asuma melebar.

Ia kemudian membuat satu handseal, **"Suiton: Suiro." (Water Release: Water Dragon) **setelah mengucapkan itu, Asuma kembali shock, karena pertama, Naruto hanya membuat satu handseal untuk sebuah jutsu yang mungkin S-rank. Kenapa shock? Karena hanya seseorang yang chakra control untuk elemennya sangat perfect untuk bisa melakukan itu. Dan, chakra control element lebih sulit daripada chkara control biasa. Dan yang kedua, ia membuat air dari udara, sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan Nidaime!

Asuma tidak bisa bergerak, karena tangannya sulit digerakan. Ia menerima jutsu itu dan membuatnya terpental kebelakang, dan dari rasa sakitnya, Asuma menyimpulkan bahwa jutsu itu masih C-rank. Ia kemudian kembali membuat satu handseal, **"Hyouton: Shimobashira." (Ice Release: Ice Needles) **Dengan itu, seluruh air bekas Suiton: Suiro, terangkat ke atas, dan kemudian beku menjadi es yang berbentuk senbon. Terlihat ratusan senbon, dan kemudian menuju ke arahnya. Asuma hanya bisa menutup matanya menunggu ajalnya.

"**Suiton: Gufuu Shika!" **Teriak sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Naruto, sebelum tornado terbuat dari air berputar di sekeliling Asuma, membuat semua es senbon terpental.

Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi, yang kini sedang bertatapan dengan Kakashi. Ia kembali melihat ke arah tornado yang sudah berhenti, dan kini hanya ada kepulan kabut. Setelah kabut itu menghilang, Naruto melihat orang yang sangat ia benci. Ibunya, kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sepertinya kaget, menyesal, senang, sedih, dan berbagai emosi lainnya.

Naruto hanya memandangnya tanpa emosi. "Lama tak bertemu… _Kaa-san_." Ucap Naruto dengan nada saskartik di bagian 'Kaa-san.'

Kushina terlihat sedih. "Ja-jadi benar… Kau mempunyai Sharingan. Aku kira aku hanya berhalusinasi pada malam itu." Ucap Kushina. "Kenapa kau mempunyai Sharingan? Minato dan aku tidak mempunyai darah Uchiha…" Lanjutnya.

Naruto menatapnya sebentar, dan kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya, ya. Kau dan Minato mempunyai darah Uchiha. Tidak, bukan kau dan Minato, hanya kau." Ucap Naruto.

Kushina menatapnya dengan tidak percaya dan wajah yang menunjukan kebingungan.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tahu lebih banyak daripada yang kau tahu,_ Kushina_." Ucap Naruto, kembali membuat Kushina terasa sedih karena anaknya sendiri memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya, bukan dengan Kaa-san, yang berarti Ia sangat benci padanya. Kakashi, Itachii, Asuma, dan Kurenai mendengar percakapan mereka, penasaran darimana Naruto mendapat mata Sharingan, kecuali Itachi.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Kushina, Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir sesuatu yang beda darimu dan anggota klan Uzumaki lainnya? Dimana klan Uzumaki lainnya mendapatkan rambut berwarna merah cerah, sementara wara rambutmu merah gelap kecoklatan? Atau kalau Uzumaki lainya mempunyai mata coklat atau biru, kau mempunyai mata hitam-raven?" Tanya Naruto.

Kushina sedikit shock mendengar itu. Ya, ia selalu memikirkan itu. Memikirkan kenapa ia sedikit berbeda dari Uzumaki lainnya, tetapi pikiran itu langsung ia buang tidak perduli dan mungkin hanya kebetulan atau lainnya.

"…Apa kau pernah memikirkan, siapa orang tuamu sebenarnya?"

Dan ini, mendapatkan perhatian Kushina sepenuhnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya, karena selama ia hidup, ia selalu berada di panti asuhan, dan selalu membayangkan dimana orang tuanya. "Ka-kau tahu tentang orang tuaku? Ba-bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Ayahmu adalah seorang Uchiha, dan ibumu seorang Uzumaki." Ucap Naruto, membuat mata Kurenai, Asuma dan Kakashi melebar. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tntang ibumu karena ibumu meninggal saat kau lahir. Tetapi aku tahu banyak tentang ayahmu, yang bisa kubilang kakek. Dia menemukanku 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia melatihku selama 4 tahun ini. Sayangnya, 2 bulan yang lalu ia meninggal karena umur yang sudah tua. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa merawat dan membesarkanmu karena ia… missing-nin. Karena itu, kau ditaruh di panti asuhan di Uzushiogakure. Karena ia tidak percaya dengan Konoha dan klannya. Setelah itu, aku menceritakan kisahku dan kau tahu? Ia sangat kecewa padamu karena mengabaikanku, _Kushina._" Jelas Naruto.

Dengan itu, Kushina tidak bisa tahan lagi, ia menangis. Menangis bahagia, dan menangis karena sedih. Bahagia karena ia sekarang sudah tahu orang tuanya, dan sedih karena ayahnya kecewa padanya dan meninggal.

"Tetapi, sudah bicaranya. Mari kita selesaikan ini," Ucap Naruto.

Mata Kakashi, Kurenai dan Asuma melebar mendengar ini, dengan keadaan mental Kushina, ia bisa langsung mati. Kakashi berusaha melesat ke arah Kushina, tetapi sayangnya, ia mendengar suara Itachi yang seperti bisikan, **"Suiton: Daibakufu." (Water Release: Giant Water Fortex) **Setelah itu, terjadi ledakan air yang membuat Kakashi terlempar.

Kembali ke Naruto, ia berusaha melakukan sebuah Ninjutsu, sayangnya, 20 Pasukan ANBU dan Maito Gai datang. Naruto, melihat ini, ia langsung kembli melompat ke arah Itachi yang kini berada di sungai. Di depan mereka ada 20 ANBU, Kakashi yang terengah-engah, dan Kurenai yang kecapian.

Naruto, melihat ini hanya menyipitkan matanya, memandang secara inten pasukan di depannya. "Kami disini tidak ingin mengawali sebuah perang." Ucap Naruto.

Kakashi kemudian menatap Itachi dan Naruto, "Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Kakashi.

Kali ini, Itachi yang menjawab, "Kami hanya mencari seseorang." Jawab Itachi.

Kakashi menatap mereka berdua kembali, tetapi kali ini pandangannya lebih tajam, "Orang yang kalian cari…. Apakah itu Rei atau Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto dan Itachi hanya diam. "Kami akan pergi," Ucap Naruto, para ANBU langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, berusaha untuk menangkap mereka. Naruto, melihat ini, hanya kembali membuat satu buah handseal, **"Hyouton: Koori Hyoumen." **Dengan itu, air yang diinjak Naruto dan Itachi langsung berubah menjadi es, dan membuat kaki 20 ANBU terperangkap dalam es. Mereka kemudian menggunakan Shunshin untuk pergi.

.

Naruto dan Itachi muncul lagi di tengah hutan. Itachi kemudian melihat kearah Naruto, "Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Hokage pasti langsung membuat pengamanan ketat untuk Rei. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto hanya melihatnya sebentar sebelum menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Kita harus mengawasinya dulu sekarang, dan memanfaatkan semua celah yang bisa kita dapat dengan baik."

Itachi mengangguk, ia dan Naruto kemudian beristirahat.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Hell yeah! Di chapter ini menunjukan kemampuan Naruto dalam menggunakan Hyouton, atau Ice Release dan di chapter depan, akan ada Naruto memperlihatkan kemampuan lainnya. Ohya, ini godlike fict, dimana Naruto akan overpowered banget. Lagian, ia dilatih 4 tahun nonstop, oleh Madara Uchiha, orang yang kekuatannya hampir sama kaya dewa. Masa skill Naruto cuma ANBU level? Dan, yang gasuka gausah baca, ya.

Lalu, soal Sasuke dan Sakura tadi, maaf ya Sasuke dan Sakura lovers, akusedikit ngebashing mereka tadi. Aku rada gasuka sama kedua karakter itu sih ehehehe.

Ohya, lalu, apakah perlu pair disini apa enggak?

Hm, segini duludeh. Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan, Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3: Hate and Despair

**Naruto: The Next Uchiha Madara**

.

**Chapter 3: **Hatred and Despair

.

(Location: Unknown)

Naruto memandang langit biru yang cerah. Naruto berbaring di tanah. Ia melihat ke arah awan dengan wajah sedih. Sudah beberapa hari sejak hari itu. Hari dimana ia menunjukan dunia bahwa Ia kembali. Saat ia melihat ke arah awan, hanya ada satu orang yang ada di pikirannya. Airi. Airi Suki. Ia adalah _mantan _rekan satu tim Naruto saat Genin. Satu-satunya orang yang Naruto pernah jatuh cinta.

Ya, sama seperti Obito. Naruto juga kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, hanya karena kebencian para penduduk desa. Airi mempunyai rambut berwarna ungu yang panjang melewati bahunya. Ia memiliki mata merah exotic. Sayangnya, ia mati. Di tangan ayahnya sendiri yang paranoid.

Ia masih mengingat hari itu. Hari dimana ia sangat benci. Benci pada ayahnya.

(Flashback, 9 Tahun yang lalu.)

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak Team 4 terbentuk, yang terdiri dari Naruto Namikaze, Airi Shuuhei, dan Itachi Uchiha.

Seperti biasa, mereka baru selesai menyelesaikan misi. Sensei mereka pergi, dan Itachi… kalian tahu Itachi kemana. Dan hanya tersisa Naruto dan Airi. Well, Naruto menyukai Airi. Ia adalah orang pertama yang memperlakukan Naruto sebagai Naruto. Bukan sebagai anak dari Hokage. Ia juga perhatian padanya. Selalu menanyakan kabar, dan mencoba membuatnya semangat. Naruto.. ia tidak ingin pulang. Kalau ia pulang, ia hanya diabaikan lagi dan Rei hanya menganggunya.

Ia masih dalam dunia pikirannya sebelum panggilan, "Naruto-kun?" Membuatnya tersadar. Ia melihat ke samping dan menemukan Airi melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Y-ya?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Kau tak apa? Aku lihat kau memikirkan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, "Tidak apa," Ucapnya. Airi hanya tersenyum padanya, membuat Naruto blushing. "Err.. Airi?" Panggil Naruto.

Airi, yang sedang memandangi awan, hanya menggumam 'Hm?' pertanda ia merespon. Ia dan Naruto kini berada di lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh rumput dan berbaring di rumput untuk melihat awan. Naruto sering melihat Airi suka melihat awan sambil berbaring. Sesuatu hal yang sering ia lihat ketika ia mengunjungi Komplek klan Nara.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau sangat suka melihat awan?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

Airi diam saja, ia kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Entahlah. Apakah mesti ada sesuatu alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu? Kita menyukai sesuatu karena kita bergantung pada insting kita, bukan karena kita punya alasan." Jawab Airi.

Naruto, mendengar ini, hanya menunjukan ekspresi penasaran. "Hm? Kenapa kau bertheory seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Airi hanya tertawa kecil, "Coba aku tanya, kenapa kau sangat menyukai sushi dan kau membenci keluargamu?" Tanya Airi balik.

Naruto kemudian terlihat sedang berpikir, ia kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah. Karena sushi itu enak atau keluargaku mengabaikanku?" Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit nada sascarm.

Airi hanya tertawa kecil lagi, "Tidak. Itu karena insting. Instingmu mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai sushi, karena itu kau terus memakannya. Instingmu juga mengatakan kalau kau benci keluargamu bukan hanya karena mereka mengabaikanmu. Ada alasan lain, tapi kau tak tahu itu apa." Ucap Airi.

Naruto kembali berfikir, "Hm… Kau benar. Aku mempunyai alasan lain, tapi aku tidak itu apa. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat mereka. Tetapi kalau sushi, hey, itu makanan terenak di dunia. Bahkan isntingku mengakuinya!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

Airi ikut tertawa, "Jadi, kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Airi. Naruto berfikir kembali sebelum menggeleng. "Maksudku adalah, kenapa kita suka sesuatu, kita tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukainya. Kita hanya mengandalkan insting untuk menyukainya. Contohnya, Kushina-san diketahui sebagai pencinta ramen. Dan, aku tanya, apakah kau menyukai ramen Naruto?" Tanya Airi kembali setelah menjelaskan.

Naruto kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Uweh! Aku tidak akan pernah ingin memakan ramen!" Seru Naruto.

Airi tertawa kecil mendengar ini, "Tetapi, kau tidak pernah memakan ramen. Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Airi lagi.

Naruto diam sesaat. "Hm, entahlah. Aku rasa hanya melihatnya membuatku jijik." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Airi hanya tersenyum kecil, "Dan, itu maksudku, Naruto-kun. Kau melihatnya jijik, tetapi kenapa Kushina-san melihatnya seperti makanan kelas atas? Itu karena insting. Setiap orang mempunyai insting yang menentukan apakah kau menyukai sesuatu atau tidak. Apakah kau berhak mendapatkannya atau tidak." Ucap Airi.

Naruto kemudian mengangguk sambil bergumam 'Oh..' "Hm, Itu cukup masuk akal." Gumam Naruto.

Airi tersenyum, "Yep. Dan, apa yang instingmu rasakan ketika kau berada di dekat keluargamu?" Tanya Airi.

Naruto terlihat berpikir lebih dalam, ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Ia selalu merasa tidak enak jika dihadapan keluarganya. Ia selalu ingin teriak, tetapi tidak bisa. "Instingku mengatakan… mereka bukanlah keluargaku. Instingku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh bersama mereka." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Airi terlihat kaget mendengar itu, sebelum tersenyum. "Lalu, berarti benar. Mereka bukanlah keluargamu. Mereka tidak berhak mendapatkanmu. Kau tidak berhak bersama mereka. Keluarga adalah sebuah kelompok manusia dimana seseorang saling menyangi satu sama lain. Terkait dengan darah atau tidak. Keluarga tidak pernah menagabaikan salah satu bagian dari mereka." Ucap Airi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum cemberut, "Aku rasa kau benar."

Airi kemudian mengabaikannya. Selama beberapa menit suasana menjadi sunyi, Airi memutuskan untuk bicara lagi, "Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya mempunyai alasan kenapa aku suka melihat awan." Ucapnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan penasaran. Ia hanya tersenyum, "Itu terasa damai. Jika hariku sangat stress, aku selalu melihat awan. Dan ketika melihatnya, aku merasa semua masalah dalam diriku menghilang. Aku merasa damai." Lanjutnya. "Kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Impianku… Aku ingin kuat. Seperti sebuah tuhan. Agar, para teman menghormatiku, dan musuh menakutiku. Dengan itu, seluruh dunia jadi damai, dan kita tidak perlu membunuh satu sama lain untuk melindungi rumah kita masing-masing. Andaikan saja, seluruh manusia mempunyai rumah yang sama. Dengan itu, kita semua melindungi rumah, tanpa ada pertumpahan darah." Dengan itu, suasana kembali sunyi.

Tetapi, Naruto mempunyai sesuatu yang menganggunya. _'Insting… Menarik. Dan mereka bilang jangan percaya pada Insting. Dan, satu pertanyaan yang tetap mengangguku.. Kemana isntingku akan membawaku pergi?' _

(Flashback End, Present Time.)

Naruto menatap awan, ia kembali ingat semua yang Airi katakan kepadanya. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya, _'Kau tahu, Ri-chan? Instingku membawaku pada satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang mecintaiku dan menyayangiku. Mungkin, apa yang kau katakan benar. Tetapi.. Ri-chan.. Apakah kau tetap ingin berteman denganku walaupun kau tahu jalan mana yang kutempuh?' _Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengingat sesuatu kejadian yang membuatnya benci Konohagakure.

(Flashback, 7 Tahun Yang Lalu. 2 setelah obrolan isnting Naruto dan Airi)

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Seru Naruto. Tangannya membanting meja di depannya.

"Naruto, aku harus melakukan ini. Aku Hokage." Jawab seseorang di depannya, ia mirip dengan Naruto. Kecuali dengan rambut blondenya yang sangat berbeda dengan rambut merah kecoklatan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau seorang Hokage, tetapi kau terlalu menjadi paranoid!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

Minato memandangnya dengan glare, "Aku tidak paranoid, Naruto. Ini untuk keselamatanmu." Balas sang Hokage.

Naruto menggertakan giginya, "Keselamatanku?! Sejak kapan kau perduli padaku?! Kau terlalu paranoid sejak hari dimana Kyuubi menghancurkan desa! Ia hanya perempuan berumur sama denganku, temanku, dan kau memutuskan untuk membuangnya karena kau curiga bahwa ia mata-mata dari desa lain karena ia sering bertanya padaku!" Naruto kembali membanting tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Itu bisa saja, Naruto. Lagipula dia ternyata kabur dari Iwagakure yang berasal dari salah satu klan noble di Iwagakure. Jika aku melakukan ini, ini akan membalas mereka tentang apa yang mereka lakukan ketika ingin menculik salah satu Uchiha." Jawab Minato dengan nada tenang.

Naruto kembali menggertakan giginya, "Gah! Ia lari dari desanya karena ia selalu dihajar oleh orangtuanya, dan ia ingin bebas!" Teriak Naruto. "Aku akan menemukan Airi, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu membuang Airi dari desa!" Seru Naruto, membuat Minato shock. Sebelum ia berkata sedikitpun, Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Setelah mencarinya sampai keluar dari desa, Naruto mendengar sebuah konversasi dua orang ANBU yang terlihat sedang mengarah ke desa.

"Tidak menyusahkan." Ucap salah satu ANBU.

"Yep, Hokage-sama ingin ia dibuang dari desa, lalu kemudian menyuruh ANBU membunuhnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Dengan itu, statusnya sebagai noble dari Iwagakure, tidak membuat desa kita perang karena pelacur berambut ungu itu mati di luar desa." Ucap ANBU di sebelahnya.

Mata Naruto kemudian melebar dengan ekspresi shock dan horror, _'Ri.. Ri-chan?! Tidak! Mereka berbicara tentang wanita yang lain!' _Pikir Naruto.

Ia kemudian berlari ke arah dimana dua ANBU tadi berada dan mencoba mencari Airi.

Dan, ia menemukan Airi, tetapi, ia tidak ingin pemandangan ini. Disana ada Airi, berbaring di kolam darahnya sendiri. Matanya masih terbuka, berharap bahwa Shinigami langsung mendatanginya. Ia mempunyai banyak luka tusukan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto berlari ke arahnya, "Ri-chan!" Teriaknya.

Mata Airi terlihat melebar kaget, sebelum tersenyum sedih. Hujan saat itu menyamarkan air matanya sebagai air hujan. Naruto kemudian berada di depannya. "Ri-chan! Tenang saja, aku akan mengobatimu!" Seru Naruto, ia kemudian ingin berlari mencari dokter sebelum tangan Airi menghentikannya.

"Naruto-kun.. Ti-tidak.. Perlu.. Wa-waktuku sudah habis…" Ucapnya lemah.

Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih, "Ja-jangan berkata begitu! Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini, hidup!" Seru Naruto.

Airi diam saja dan hanya tersenyum sedih, ia menggesturkan jarinya dengan nada memanggil pada Naruto. Naruto mematuhinya, ia kemudian mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Airi. Wajah Airi sendiri masih ada bekas darahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Airi mencium bibir Naruto. Membuat Naruto kaget, sebelum melepaskannya. "A-aku hampir mati… Setidaknya.. A-aku ingin ciuman pertamaku dan terakhirku pada.. orang yang aku cintai…" Ucapnya lemah.

Mata Naruto melebar, shock, ia kemudian mencium Airi lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia mencintai Airi sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Tetapi ia selalu takut kalau Airi akan menolaknya. Dan, ia sadar betapa bodohnya ia.

Setelah berciuman selama beberapa detik, nafas Airi mulai melambat. Dengan nafas terakhir, ia membisikan satu kata terakhir pada Naruto tepat di telinga Naruto. "Aku.. Mencintaimu…" Dengan itu, ia menutup matanya selamanya.

Naruto menangis keras dan berteriak. Mengabaikan petir yang terus menggelegar. Dan, dari situ juga, Naruto sangat, sangat membenci Minato Namikaze.

(Flashback End, Present Time)

Naruto melihat awan yang berada di langit sebelum tersenyum sedih, _'Kau tahu Ri-chan? Saat kau bilang ketika kau melihat awan kau merasa damai, aku sendiri ketika melihat awan aku merasa aku dicintai. Aku merasa seperti aku melihat kau dari atas sana dan tersenyum bangga padaku.' _Pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah suara di belakangnya, dan melihat ke arah itu.

Ia menemukan Itachi Uchiha dengan jubah Akatsukinya. "Rei Namikaze, terlihat berada di kota Tanzaku bersama Jiraiya dalam sebuah misi. Kita akan pergi kesana." Ucap Itachi. Naruto kemudian bangun dari posisinya dan mengangguk.

(Location: Asuma's House)

Di rumah Asuma, semuanya terlihat khawatir pada Asuma. Bahkan Kakashi tidak membaca Icha-Icha, dan memenuhkan semua perhatiannya pada anak dari Hokage ke tiga. Tetapi, Kakashi memikirkan sesautu yang lain. _'Hm, Naruto… Dari apa yang kulihat dari pertarungannya, ia bisa menggunakan Hyouton dan ia tidak menunjukan skillnya terlalu banyak. Hanya ada satu yang menarik perhatianku… Ia bisa membekukan aliran darah dalam tubuh Asuma. Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang itu. Bahkan Haku-pun tidak bisa… Oh! Hyouton? Bagaimana ia mempunyai Hyouton? Kekkei Genkai? Tidak. Berarti elemennya Air dan Angin dan ia menggabungkannya? Impresif. Menggabungkan dua elemen untuk membuat sub-elemen, bahkan Jounin pun kesulitan dengan itu. Ia bisa menjadi shinobi terhebat di dunia.' _Pikir Kakashi.

Mereka semua kemudian diganggu oleh suara pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung. "Hey, Kakashi.. Aku dengar kau disini. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum padanya, "Uh, Sasuke—"

Sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, seorang Jounin langsung muncul dengan wajah panik, "Apakah rumornya benar? Itachi Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze kembali ke desa? Dan mereka mencari Rei?" Tanya sang Jounin blak-blakan tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di kamar.

Para Jounin yang ada di kamar menglarenya, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran semuanya adalah, _'Oh shit.'_

Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung lari keluar, ingin menemukan kakaknya kembali.

(Location: Naruto and Itachi)

Naruto dan Itachi mengawasi Jiraiya dan Rei dari jauh. Mereka kini sedang memakai Henge, Naruto menjadi penduduk biasa, dan Itachi menyamar menjadi sebuah perempuan yang mendampingi Naruto seakan mereka berdua adalah couple.

Setelah sunyi beberapa lama, Itachi kemudian memutuskan untuk bicara, "Well, aku tidak menyangka, Jiraiya, _The Toad Sage, _Salah satu dari tiga legendary sannin, adalah seorang… Pervert." Ucap itachi dengan nada sweatdrop.

Naruto melihat ini hanya menyeringai sedikit, "Dan kau tahu kelemahan para lelaki seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto. Itachi memberinya pandangannya yang berarti 'Apa?' "Wanita." Lanjut Naruto, mereka melihat Jiraiya menggodai beberapa wanita sementara Rei cemberut melihat tingkah Jiraiya.

(Location: Sasuke)

Sasuke terus berlari dan berlari untuk mencari kakaknya. Tetapi, ia juga memikirkan seorang lagi. Naruto Namikaze. Anak tertua dari keluarga Hokage. Ia tidak terlalu mendengar banyak tentang Naruto, tetapi, ia berbuat sesuatu yang sama dengan Itachi. Membantai seluruh Klan Namikaze, kecuali keluarganya sendiri.

'_Setidaknya, ia membiarkan orang tua Rei hidup,' _Pikir Sasuke. _'Namikaze Naruto… Aku penasaran orangnya seperti apa. Ia juga membantai klannya di hari yang sama dengan Itachi. Apakah ini ada hubungannya?' _Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia kemudian kembali bertanya kepada salah satu warga lagi, menanyakan keberadaan Naruto dan Jiraiya. "Terakhir aku lihat, mereka berada di kota Tanzaku yang tak jauh dari sini." Ucap warga yang ditanyakan.

Sasuke berkata terimakasih sebelum kini berlari ke arah kota yang dimaksud.

(Location: Namikaze Mansion)

Sejak pertarungannya dengan Naruto, ia mengalami mental break. Ia dapat mengetahui orang tuanya, tetapi… mereka tidak bangga padanya. Mereka kecewa padanya. Ia malu pada diri sendiri karena ia mengabaikan Naruto, ia sendiri tidak percaya.

Dan, Naruto mendapatkan Sharingan. Kekkei Genkai dari Uchiha, lalu, kenapa ia tidak mempunyai Sharingan? Itu satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya. Ia ingin Naruto kembali, tetapi ia berfikir.. kembali kemana? Sejak awal, tempat Naruto memang bukan disini.

Ia tahu bahwa grup yang memanggil mereka Akatsuki sedang ingin menangkap anaknya, dan, ia lebih shock lagi ketika anaknya adalah salah satu anggota organisasi, dilihat dari jubahnya. Ini salah dia. Karenanya anaknya, jatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan.

Ia berdiri, ia akan mengembalikan Naruto. Dan, satu-satunya cara menemukan Naruto saat ini. Ia harus berada di dekat Rei.

Mengambil beberapa storage seals, ia kemudian pergi mencari Naruto.

(Location: Hotel)

Rei sedang bermeditasi. Berusaha memanggil chakra Kyuubi. Tetapi, ketika ia bermeditasi, ia memikirkan kakaknya lagi. Kakak yang pergi karenanya. Ia juga tahu pertarungan ibunya dengan kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan, itu membuatnya semakin ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Ia kemudian mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Tunggu sebentar…." Ucapnya.

Ia kemudian menguap kecil, dan pintunya terketuk lagi. Ia membuka kuncinya, dan kemudian membukanya. "Ero-se…?" Perkataannya tak dapat ia selesaikan, karena ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Sasuke. Tidak, Sasuke versi lebih tua. Dan bukan Ero-sennin.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan matanya, ia mulai keluar, dan ketika ia keluar, ia melihat seseorang yang ia tidak menyangka akan lihat. Kakaknya!

"Lama tak bertemu…. _Imouto._" Sapa Naruto. Rei tersenyum senang. Ia ingin memeluk kakaknya.

Ketika ia ingin berlari ke arah kakaknya, ia ditendang oleh Sasuke versi tua dan membuatnya menabrak tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Ia kemudian mengingat apa yang ibunya katakan. Naruto, adalah musuh. Walaupun ia tidak ingin Naruto menjadi musuhnya, ia harus menerimanya.

"Nii-san… Kenapa?! Ayo kita pulang! Kau harus kembali!" Seru Rei depresi.

Naruto melihat ini, melihat Rei dengan pandangan glare. "Apakah kalian tidak punya kata lain selain menyuruhku pulang ketika aku bertemu kalian? Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Ini bukan rumahku. Kalian semua hanya menyakitiku. Tetapi, sudah bicaranya. Ikut kami dengan damai, atau aku harus memaksamu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Rei, melihat situasi berbahaya, mencoba memanggil chakra Kyuubi. Sementara ia melakukannya, Naruto melihatnya, dan melihatnya secara intent. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arahnya, dan kemudian membuat satu buah handseal, dan kemudian menikam perutnya dengan tangannya, sambil berbisik, **"Hyouton: Hyoketsu." **

Rei kemudian merasakan chakranya tertutup. Seperti beku. Organnya pun berhenti bergerak. Matanya melebar dengan shock, dan ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebelum Naruto memotongnya, "Pusat chakra ada di bagian perut. Aku melakukan sebuah jutsu, agar pusat aliran chakramu menjadi beku, demikian, membuatnya tidak bisa memakai chakra. Shnobi tanpa chakra, bagaikan manusia tanpa jantung. Tidak berguna." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Sebelum ia ingin melanjutkan, seseorang muncul di belakang mereka.

"Lama tak berjumpa.. Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan nada tenang.

Sedangkan Sasuke, melihat Itachi dengan pandangan marah, "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriaknya.

Naruto melihat ini, Berkata, "Ternyata kau memang membiarkan seorang Uchiha tidak mati," Ucapnya kalem. "Bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto.

Itachi tidak melihat ke arahnya, "Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adikku." Jawab Itachi.

Mendengar itu, mata Rei melebar shock. Ia adalah kakak dari Sasuke! Pantas saja ia sangat mirip. Ia ingin membantu Sasuke, tetapi tidak bisa menggunakan chakra. Ia mencoba memakai Taijutsu. Melihat ini, perhatian Naruto kembali pada arahnya. Dan ketika ia ingin mengayunkan pukulan ke Naruto, tonjokannya ditangkap olehnya, dan kemudian Naruto melemparnya ke dinding.

Naruto kemudian membuat tiga buah handseal, **"Mokuton: Mokuzai Keimusho." **Ucap Naruto, kemudian, penjara terbuat dari kayu memenjarakan Rei agar tidak bergerak. Rei terlihat shock melihat kakaknya bisa menggunakan Mokuton. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Kembali dengan Sasuke, ia langsung membuat handseal, dandi tangannya ada sebuah Chidori. Ia berlari ke arah Itachi. Berusaha membunuhnya, tetapi ternyata, Itachi hanya melangkah kesamping dan memegang erat pergelangan Sasuke. Membuat Chidori-nya mati seketika. Sasuke terlihat shock. Ia mencoba melawan, tetapi kakaknya langsung menendangnya, membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya, membuat dindingnya retak.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Rei, berusaha melepaskan diri dari penjara dan menolong Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saja kesakitan. Itachi berusaha kembali ingin berjalan ke arah Sasuke, sebelum dua kepulan asap datang. Yang satu berada di depan penjara Rei, dan satu lagi berada di depan Itachi, berusaha melindungi Sasuke.

Naruto dan Itachi menatap penasaran siapa yang dibalik kepulan asap.

Dan, setelah kepulan asapnya menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Kushina Uzumaki, yang berusaha melindungi Rei, dan Jiraiya, yang berusaha melindungi Sasuke.

"Jadi benar… Akatsuki telah membuat pergerakan." Ucap Jiraiya, membuat Itachi dan Naruto kaget sedikit. "Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau salah satu bagian dari mereka, Naruto. Kau menghilang selama 4 tahun, dan kemudian muncul sebagai anggota Akatsuki." Lanjut Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya mengabaikannya, ia kemudian memandang ibunya lagi. Ibunya masih menatapnya denga pandangan sedih dan penuh harapan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Naruto… Ayo kembali. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi!" Teriak Kushina.

Naruto memandangnya tajam, "Kenapa? Apa karena sekarang kau sudah tahu bahwa aku bisa lebih kuat daripada Rei tanpa ajaranmu, dan kemudian kalian merasa berdosa padaku, karena kalian salah? Apa karena aku sudah kuat, kalian ingin aku kembali ke desa, dan menjadi salah satu senjata desa?" Ucap Naruto.

Kushina memandangnya dengan shock, "Ja-jangan bicara seperti itu!" Seru Kushina.

Naruto masih menatapnya, "Tetapi, semuanya benar. Kalian merasa bersalah padaku, dan ingin aku kembali seakan kalau menawari aku dengan kasih sayang, dapat membuatku kembali, walaupun kasih sayang itu palsu. Lalu, ketika aku kembali, aku akan dijadikan senjata untuk desa untuk melindungi dari desa lain." Ucap Naruto lagi, membuat Kushina shock. "Itu sama seperti Rei. Ia Jinchuuriki, karena itu kalian semua memperlakukannya dengan hormat agar ia loyal pada Konoha, dan bisa menjadi senjata karena Biju yang disegel dalam tubuhnya." Lanjut Naruto, membuat Rei shock. "Karena pada akhirnya, apapun alasan kita untuk menjadi Shinobi, kita semua hanya senjata yang dipakai oleh sebuah desa untuk melindungi desa dari desa lain." Jelasnya.

Kushina berusaha berbicara, tetapi Naruto langsung berada di belakangnya dalam kecepatan yang sangat cepat, dan menendag Kushina, membuat Jiraiya shock karena kecepatannya. "Kushina!" Seru Jiraiya.

Melihat Jiraiya teralih perhatiannya, Itachi memanfaatkannya dengan menendang Jiraiya dan kembali berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto, melihat ini, kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dan menatap tajam Rei, yang mempunyai ekspresi shock.

"Sha-sharingan… Kata Kaa-san, kau mempunyai Sharingan.. Ba-bagaimana?" Tanya Rei.

Naruto hanya menatapnya sebentar, masih tanpa emosi. "Karena, ayah dari Kaa-sanmu itu adalah Uchiha, Imouto." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Rei melebarkan matanya, "Ka-kalau begitu.. Kaa-san berarti seorang Uchiha? Aku berarti seorang Uchiha? Tetapi kita tidak pernah mempunyai Sharingan!" Teriak Rei. Sayangnya, percakapan ini terdengar oleh Sasuke, membuat Sasuke shock juga karena ada setengah Uchiha di tubuh Rei, Kushina, dan Naruto.

Naruto masih memakai wajah tanpa emosinya, "Karena, kau tidak punya kebencian. Hidupmu selalu megah, kau selalu mendapat apapun yang kau mau. Kau mendapatkan kasih sayang, kau mendapatkan pujian dari penduduk, kau mendapatkan semuanya. Karena itu, kau tidak mempunyai kebencian. Sementara Sharingan… adalah Kutukan. Itu aktif karena kebencian. Karena aku mempunyai kebencian, aku bisa mengaktifkan mata ini walaupun aku setengah Uchiha. Kau tidak mempunyai kebencian, Imouto." Jelas Naruto. Perkataan ini didengar oleh Sasuke, dan membuat mata Sasuke melebar. Kata-kata itu.. hampir sama pada apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

Naruto, kemudian menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia membukanya. Menunjukan Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap tajam mata Rei yang kini menatapnya sambil melebarkan matanya.

Dan, beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung berada di saluran pembuang. Mindscape Rei yang sangat.. tidak elit. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat penjara Kyuubi dan segel yang membuatnya tidak keluar dari penjara.

Ia berjalan mendekatinya, membuat Kyuubi bangun. Kyuubi membuka matanya, dan, bukan perempuan blonde seperti yang ia kira. Ia tidak menyangka orang lain, dan kini ia melebarkan matanya shock. Mata itu! Mata yang membuatnya terkurung disini!

Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi Kyuubi. "Halo… Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tenang.

Kyuubi menggertakan giginya dan memandang Naruto dengan marah, **"Uchiha! Grrr! Mata itu! Mata terkutuk itu! Sini kau! Akan kuhancurkan kau!" **Teriak Kyuubi.

Naruto semakin menyeringai, "Sebagai binatang peliharan Uchiha, kau sungguh tidak punya tata krama pada sang master." Ucap Naruto.

Kyuubi sangat marah, **"Grrr! Awas kau Uchiha! Aku tidak punya master! Aku Kyuubi no Kitsune! Aku demon yang terkuat! Aku akan hancurkan klanmu yang terkutuk itu! Saat aku lepas dari sini, kau akan mati karena mengejekku, Uchiha! Dan, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengontrolku, dan orang itu sudah mati. Aku tidak punya master! HAHAHAHA!" **

Naruto masih menyeringai. Matanya masih menunjukan Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan. Ia masih menyeringai, "Ohya? Hanya satu orang? Mungkin mulai sekarang.. Akan ada dua orang." Ucap Naruto. Ia menatap mata Kyuubi dengan FMS-nya. "Tunduk padaku." Suruh Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Kyuubi berubah menjadi Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe, dan ia langsung diam tanpa punya ekspresi, seperti sebuah boneka. **"Hai, Uchiha-sama." **Ucap Kyuubi.

Naruto semakin menyeringai melihat ini. Ia sudah diajarkan tekhnik Sharingan yang sangat sulit dari Madara, yaitu, mengontrol pikiran seseorang. Dan, lebih hebat lagi, menghipnotis sebuah Biju. Walaupun tidak selama Madara yang bisa menghipnotis Biju selama seminggu penuh, Naruto hanya bisa 10 menit untuk mengontrol Biju, apalagi Biju sekaliber Kyuubi.

"Beri Rei Yokai (Demon Chakra) sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia mengatasinya." Suruh Naruto, sebelum menghilang dari mindscape Rei dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

(Location: Real World)

Naruto kembali sadar, dan hanya 3 detik di dunia nyata yang terhabiskan. Chakra Kyuubi kemudian keluar dari tubuh Rei, membuat Kushina dan Jiraiya shock.

Sangat besar, membuat Rei kesakitan sampai akhirnya ia pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan chakra Kyuubi.

"Rei-chan!" Teriak Kushina, sebelum lari ke arah Rei, ia dihalangi Jiraiya.

"Itu berbahaya, Kushina. Naruto masih ada disana." Ucap Jiraiya.

Kushina tidak bisa membantah lagi, karena itu benar. Ia diam saja, dan berdiri di samping Jiraiya yang berisap berhadapan dengan Itachi. Sementara Sasuke terbaring di lantai, masih sadar tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mengincar Rei." Ucap Jiraiya dengan tenang, membuat Sasuke kaget.

Naruto hanya diam saja dari tempatnya, menngamati percakapan antara Jiraiya dan Itachi. "Untuk menangkap Rei. Itu misi kita." Jawab itachi.

Naruto yang daritadi diam, kembali bersuara. "Untuk menangkap Rei, itu perintah yang diberikan dari petinggi organisasi kita, Akatsuki." Jelas Naruto.

Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa detik, sebelum Kushina berbicara, "Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan Rei." Ucap Kushina.

"Dan, kenapa tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kalian berdua akan mati di tanganku hari ini." Ucap Jiraiya.

Sebelum mereka lanjutkan, Sasuke berdiri. "Jangan." Ucap Sasuke. "Orang ini milikku!" Seru Sasuke, ia kembali berlari ke arah Itachi, dan Itachi menendangnya.

Jiraiya terlihat panik, "Kushina! Kau lawan Itachi dan lindungi Sasuke. Aku akan lawan Naruto!" Seru Jiraiya. Kushina mengangguk.

Jiraiya kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Saling bertatap mata.

"Cukup bodoh jika kau memutuskan untuk melawanku." Ucap Naruto, membuka percakapan.

Jiraiya menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dengan Sharingannya, "Karena, aku bisa menyangkal, atau bisa kau bilang memutuskan koneksimu dengan natural energy dan katak. Demikian, membuatmu tidak bisa memakai Sage Mode. Tanpa Sage Mode, kau selevel Elite Jounin seperti Kakashi, Tetapi, karena kau mempunyai pengalaman yang sangat banyak, aku bisa mengasumsikan low Kage level." Jelas Naruto, membuat Jiraiya shock. Jiraiya ingin berkata lagi, tetapi Naruto memotongnya, "Sesi mengobrol selesai. Mari kita mulai." Ucap Naruto.

Dan, dalam kecepatan cahaya yang secepat Hiraishin no Jutsu, Naruto menghilang, meninggalkan percikan berwarna biru, dan muncul di belakang Jiraiya, sedetik kemudian, dan kemudian menendang Jiraiya.

Memanfaatkan reflek, Jiraiya menghindar, ia masih shock melihat kecepatan Naruto. "Well, kau mempunyai reflek yang bagus. Biasanya Itachi selalu terkena tendangan itu." Ucap Naruto.

Jiraiya memandangnya tajam, "Tekhnik apa itu? Itu hampir sama seperti Hiraishin!" Seru Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil, "Hirenkyaku. Tekhnik berkecapatan tinggi, seperti Hiraishin. Tetapi, tanpa menggunakan Fuinjutsu seperti Hiraishin. Tetapi, kecepatannya lebih cepat dari Hiraishin. Sayangnya, jutsu itu masih belum sempurna, dan memakan banyak chakra." Jelas Naruto.

"AAAARGH!" Teriakan Kushina membuat Jiraiya khawatir. Jiraiya melihat ke arah Kushina, dan melihat Kushina dan Sasuke terbaring pingsan. Dan Itachi berdiri di sana, tanpa luka dan berkeringat sama sekali.

"Aku sarankan agar kau tidak terlalu banyak memakai mata itu dalam satu hari, Itachi." Ucap Naruto, Itachi mengangguk.

Jiraiya, melihat posisinya tidak menguntungkan, langsung membuat handseal, **"Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari!" **Seru Jiraiya.

Ruangannya kemudian dilapisi oleh daging-daging, membuat Itachi dan Naruto waspada dan penasaran.

"Kalian berada di dalam perut Iwagama. Kalian para kriminal akan menjadi makanan yang enak untuknya!" Seru Jiraiya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Itachi. Itachi kemudian mengangguk, mereka kemudian berlari. "Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini!" Seru Jiraiya.

Dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari daging itu kemudian membesar, menyempitkan ruang Naruto dan Itachi untuk kabur. Mereka kemudian melihat ada jendela di ujung ruangan, dan Itachi sedang menutup matanya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Itachi, Naruto diam saja.

(Location: Jiraiya)

"!"

Jiraiya berlari kearah Itachi dan Naruto berlari. Ia melihat lubang di ujung, dan ada api berwarna hitam. Ia kemudian menyegelnya. _'Apa itu? Api berwarna hitam?' _Pikir Jiraiya. _'Aku harus membawa 3 orang ini ke Rumah Sakit.' _Batin Jiraiya.

(Location: Naruto & Itachi)

Mereka kini masih berlari. Meloncati dahan dari dahan. "Apa yang akan kita bilang ke Leader-sama?" Tanya itachi.

Naruto diam saja untuk beberapa detik, "Tidak usah terburu-buru. Lagipula, itu adalah Kyuubi, ekor 9 dan akan disegel paling akhir. Untuk saat ini, Zetsu mungkin akan mengawasinya. Lagipula, kita masih membutuhkan dana, dan mungkin kita akan makin aktif 3 tahun kemudian, kalau dana kita sudah tercukupi." Jelas Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Chapternya kurang bagus ya? Aku juga mikirnya kurang bagus. Ohya, aku ga sempet baca review untuk chapter sebelumnya, jadi, maaf ya. Aku gatau ingin ngomong apa lagi, Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4: Infiltrate Kirigakure!

**Naruto: The Next Uchiha Madara**

.

**Chapter 4: **

.

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap, terlihat sebuah figure yang sedang berjalan. Ia berada di sebuah lorong yang hanya diterangi obor api di dinding. Figur itu berjalan dengan santai. Ia mempunyai rambut merah kecoklatan yang disisir rapi kebelakang dengan hanya sebuah poni jatuh di wajahnya. Ia memakai _shihakusho _berwarna putih dengan Gi berwarna ungu, _hakama _berwarna putih dan _trench coat _berwarna putih (**A/N: **Disini Naruto mempunyai penampilan dan sifat yang sama seperti Aizen Sousuke dari Bleach.)

Dengan kedua tangan di saku yang ada di _trench coat-nya, _ia berjalan dengan santai. Sebuah senyuman palsu, yang lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian nampak di wajahnya. Ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah pintu. Di pintu ada ada sebuah lambang berupa kipas dengan warna merah dan putih, lambang klan Uchiha.

Sebuah senyuman kembali terkembang di bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dan kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya, membuat jempolnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia menyeka darah itu di pintu itu dan kemudian membuat handseal dengan satu tangannya dan berbisik,

"**Kai." (Release) **

Hanya dengan itu, pintu di depannya terbuka. Ia mengeluarkan tersenyum puas melihat ini. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati pintu itu, dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang ia masuki tidak terlalu besar, dan hanya ada sebuah tablet. Di kedua sisi tablet itu ada sebuah obor api untuk menerangi tulisan yang ada di tablet itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah tablet itu. Setelah berada di depan tablet itu, ia melihat apa yang ada di dalam tablet itu. Ia tidak mengerti tulisan yang ada di tablet itu. Ia kemudian mengalirkan chakra yang banyak ke matanya, dan matanya berubah menjadi Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan. Dan tiba-tiba, semua tulisan yang ada di tablet itu terlihat jelas.

Pertama ia membaca tablet itu, seringaian yang ada di bibirnya terus nampak. Tetapi, semakin ia membaca, seringaian itu berubah menjadi cemberut. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian keluar ruangan itu, dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

Ia berjalan lagi di sebuah lorong sepi yang hanya diterangi oleh obor api di kedua sisi dinding. Entah sudah berapa menit berjalan, akhirnya ia sudah ada di ujung. Disana ada tangga dan ia menaikinya. Setelah menaiki itu, ia kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Tidak seperti lorong itu, ruangan ini dipenuhi tatami dan terlihat seperti ruangan meeting. Ia kemudian melihat lagi ke arah pintu menuju lorong itu sebelum menutupnya dengan tatami.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah makhluk seperti tanaman muncul dari lantai itu, dan makhluk itu terlihat tersenyum, "Aku terkejut mereka masih belum menemuimu, Naruto-sama." Ucap makluk itu.

Orang yang teredentifikasi sebagai Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, "Ah, mungkin kemampuan para ninja Konoha mulai tumpul. Mereka tidak bisa membedakan Mokubunshin dan orang yang asli," Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Zetsu yang berwarna putih terlihat tertawa, "Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan memori dari bunshinnya?" Tanya Zetsu.

Naruto, masih tersenyum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya tidak, Mokubunshin, setelah di dispel, memori Mokubunshin tidak bisa datang ke pengguna karena dia bukan Kage Bunshin. Jadi, bisa beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

Zetsu berwarna hitam menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar monotone, "Seperti yang kau duga, adikmu memintamu kembali pulang, ibumu muncul. Disana ada Jiraiya juga dan kita terpaksa mundur walaupun bunshinmu terlihat bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu bersama Jinchuuriki Kyuubi." Ucap Zetsu berwarna hitam, dan Zetsu berwarna putih terlihat setuju dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Ah.. menyusup ke Compund klan Uchiha menyusahkan walaupun hanya ada satu orang. Penjagaan ANBU-nya sangat ketat," Naruto bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah Zetsu, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan Obito? Apa ia setuju?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Zetsu putih mengangguk, "Seperti yang kau duga juga, ia langsung setuju tanpa curiga apapun," Ucap Zetsu putih, dan kemudian dipotong oleh Zetsu hitam, "Semuanya sesuai dengan rencana, Naruto-sama."

Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk mengelilingi ruangan itu sebentar. Senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya, "Hm… Jadi, saatnya ke fase kedua." Ucap Naruto.

Kedua Zetsu mengangguk, "Bagaimana dengan Itachi?" Tanya Zetsu hitam.

Naruto terlihat mengangkat bahunya, "Walaupun ia mati-matian menyembunyikannya, ia masih loyal pada Konoha. Aku sudah tahu seluruh detail dari misi itu dan Itachi masih sangat loyal pada Konoha," Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian berhenti sesaat, "Kita biarkan terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin lihat permainan apa yang ia bawa. Jika asumsiku benar.. Aku menduga bahwa Itachi ingin mati di tangan Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke menjauh dari Akatsuki. Tetapi.. aku mempunyai rencana untuk Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

Kedua Zetsu kembali mengangguk, "Jadi.. Apa yang kau temukan di tablet itu? Madara-sama selalu menjelaskannya dengan nada misterius." Ucap Zetsu hitam. Zetsu putih setuju dengannya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya soal sejarah klan Uchiha, walaupun aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat.. menarik." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Zetsu yang mempunyai pandangan penasaran, "Tablet itu menjelaskan tentang semua sejarah Rikudou Sennin. Keluarganya, bahkan nama aslinya," Lanjut Naruto. Ia kemudian berhenti sebentar, "Dan.. aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik lagi. Ternyata, Gedomazo adalah alat yang dipakai Rikudou Sennin untuk membagi chakra Biju menjadi 9."

Zetsu terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Zetsu kembali, "Bagaimana dengan Sanbi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yagura dibunuh dan akhirnya kalah oleh para rebel," Ucap Zetsu putih denga nada jengkel. Zetsu hitam kemudian memotong perkataan Zetsu putih, "Terumi Mei ditunjuk sebagai Godaime Mizukage."

Naruto menaikan alisnya mendengar ini, Yagura kalah? Itu terdengar seperti suatu hal yang baru untuk Naruto. Ia kemudian tersenyum,

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku akan mengunjungi Kiri."

…

Rei Namikaze menendang training dummy dengan keras. Ia sangat frustasi. Sudah beberapa hari sejak ia bertemu dengan kakaknya, dan bisa dibilang, ia terlihat sangat lemah dibandingkan kakaknya. Sejak saat kecil, ia selalu berlatih dengan keras. Tetapi, latihan kerasnya masih tidak sebanding dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya, walaupun masih muda sudah mendapat status sebagai ninja Rank-S.

Sebenarnya juga, ia merasa kasihan dengan kakaknya. Ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Semuanya karena dirinya. Ia sendiri juga harusnya sadar bahwa kakaknya merasa kesepian dan membencinya. Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah telat. Sekarang, kakaknya sangat membencinya sampai-sampai bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan memburunya.

Ia semakin frustasi. Kyuubi juga, akhir-akhir ini sering mengutuk nama Naruto dan Uchiha, ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Ia menendang dummy terakhir dengan sangat keras sehingga patah. Rambut blonde-nya yang ia kuncir, ia lepaskan sehingga rambutnya tergerai panjang. Ia terengah-engah. Pakaiannya penuh keringat karena ia latihan nonstop.

Dari belakang, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Ia menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa, dan disana ada senseinya, Kakashi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Rei hanya mengabaikannya.

"Kau berlatih terlalu keras," Kakashi mengucapkan, sambil melihat ke arah Rei yang kecapekan. Rei mengabaikannya, "Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat terlebih dahulu, dan kau ceritakan masalahmu pada senseimu ini?" Ia kemudian menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke arah Rei.

Ia menyuruhnya tiduran di rumput bersamanya dan melihat awan. Rei, tanpa basa-basi menurutinya. Selama beberapa menit, suasananya sunyi. Satu sama lain saling menatap awan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya, Rei memecahkan kesunyian itu,

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa Naruto-niisan pergi?" Tanya Rei dengan nada depresi.

Kakashi awalnya diam saja, sebelum ia menjawab, "Sejak kecil, hidup Naruto selalu diabaikan. Walaupun aku kadang mengunjunginya karena aku perhatikan ia selalu diabaikan. Naruto selalu ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat seperti Minato-sensei. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa ia ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat, ia menjawab, agar 'aku bisa melindungi keluargaku'. Ironis, padahal keluarganya mengabaikannya, tetapi, ia selalu diabaikannya. Jadi, ketika Minato-sensei dan Kushina-sama memulai latihanmu, ia cemburu. Tetapi, ia tidak terlalu cemburu dan berpikir bahwa kau memang pantas latihan terlebih dahulu. Ia selama bertahun-tahun mencoba mendapatkan pengakuan dari penduduk desa dan keluarganya. Tetapi, setiap aku mnegawasinya dari jauh, ia selalu tetap diabaikan. Hell, ia bahkan tidak punya teman sama sekali. Ketika ia meminta untuk dilatih bersamamu, orang tuamu selalu menolaknya. Naruto mempunyai hidup yang keras. Tidak seperti hidupmu yang selalu megah, Rei. Seorang manusia yang terus diabaikan, dan tidak diakui keberadaannya lebih parah dari siksaan introgasi di T&I. Ia selalu berlatih, walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana, dan akhirnya ia menjadi Chuunin di umur yang sama denganmu sementara kau masih Genin. Kalau bisa kubilang, Naruto adalah seorang jenius. Sayang, Konoha mengabaikannya. Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa ia bisa melakukan Mokuton, dan kemarin aku menghadapinya dan ia bisa menggunakan Hyouton. Dan umurnya masih sangat muda. Potensialnya masih tinggi. Jika Naruto, setidaknya, dianggap oleh Minato-sensei atau Kushina-sama dan tetap tinggal di Konoha, aku yakin ia akan menjadi Shinobi yang paling hebat di sejarah Konoha. Lebih hebat daripada Shodai-sama. Jadi, Rei, kau mengerti tentang kehidupan kakakmu. Apa kau sadar? Hanya karena kau hidup dengan keadaan megah, jangan mengasumsikan bahwa tidak ada yang hidupnya lebih keras darimu." Dengan itu, Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Rei.

Tanpa Kakashi ketahui, setelah Kakashi pergi, Rei mengeluarkan air matanya.

'_Maafkan aku… Nii-san.'_

…

_**Beberapa Hari Kemudian…**_

Sebuah figur terlihat sedang berjalan. Di depannya, ada gerbang masuk ke sebuah desa bernama Kirigakure. Figur itu adalah Naruto Namikaze. Ia masih suka memakai marga Namikaze untuk mengolok klan Namikaze karena ialah yang membantai klan Namikaze.

Setelah mendekat, ia melihat ada dua orang Chuunin yang menjaga gerbang, dan melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan tatapan khawatir akan musuh yang datang ke desa. Sementara figur itu tetap berjalan dengan senyuman yang terlihat seperti senyuman ramah.

Kedua penjaga gerbang desa memberhentikannya, "Berhenti. Ucapkan keperluan anda di desa ini!" Seru salah satu penjaga.

Naruto tersenyum ramah kepada sang penjaga, sebelum matanya birunya berubah menjadi sharingan dengan 3 tomoe. Seketika, kedua Chuunin yang melihat mata Naruto terkejut, dan kemudian berubah menjadi tanpa emosi dan kedua mata mereka berubah menjadi Sharingan. Naruto masih tersenyum, "Kalian tidak melihatku," Ucap Naruto, dan kemudian kedua mata chuunin itu kembali normal dan duduk di pos penjaga seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto, melihat ini tersenyum puas. _'Penjaganya sudah kuatasi. Tinggal ANBU yang berpatrol di dinding yang mengitari Kiri.' _Pikir Naruto. Kirigakure, sama seperti Konoha, mereka dilindungi oleh dinding besar. Dan di atas dinding itu, selalu ada ANBU yang berjaga disana.

Naruto kemudian menghilang, hanya meninggalkan percikan biru di tempat ia tadi berdiri.

Ia kini berdiri di atas dinding Kirigakure, mengejutkan 3 ANBU Kiri yang berpatrol disana, dan langsung on-guard dan bersedia menyerangnya. Sebelum mereka bisa menyerang, Naruto menghilang lagi dalam percikan biru, dan kemudian muncul di belakang salah satu ANBU dan memukul tengkuk lehernya, membuatnya pingsan. 2 ANBU yang tersisa terlihat shock, sebelum mereka selesai dari shock mereka, Naruto melemparkan 3 buah senbon ke leher salah satu ANBU, dan mengenai presure point di leher sehingga membuat ANBU itu pingsan. ANBU yang tersisa, sebelum bisa bergerak, Naruto ada di depannya dengan Sharingan di matanya. Sayangnya, ANBU melihat ke matanya dan langsung terhipnotis.

"Beritahu aku lokasi tubuh Yagura," Perintah Naruto.

Sang ANBU, yang kini tanpa ekspresi mengangguk, "Tubuh Yagura ditahan di salah satu ruangan yang ada di basement rumah sakit. Ruangan itu dilindungi oleh barrir Fuinjutsu." Ucap sang ANBU.

Naruto tersenyum puas sebelum kembali menatap mata sang ANBU, "Ketika kau bangun, kau tidak mengingat apa-apa." Ucap Naruto, dan memukul tengkuknya, membuatnya pingsan.

Naruto tersenyum puas, dan kemudian menghilang dalam percikan berwarna biru.

Tanpa sadar ada sebuah ANBU yang mendengar semua itu, dan ANBU itu menghilang dalam shunshin.

…

Shuuhei Ryuu mempunyai hari yang sangat buruk. Ia baru pulang dalam misi bersama tim ANBU-nya. Misinya hanya patrol di sekeliling Mizu no Kuni seperti biasa. Tetapi ternyata, ada A-Class Missing-nin, dan timnya susah payah mengalahkannya. Ryuu akhirnya pulang dengan banyak luka.

Dan, disaat dia pulang, dia melihat penjaga gerbang berakting aneh. Ia menduga bahwa ada penyusup, dan ia ingin langsung masuk ke dalam desa, tetapi ia mendengar seperti ada pertarungan di atas dinding yang mengelilingi Kirigakure. Jadi, ia mensuppress chakranya, dan mengalirkan chakranya ke kupingnya agar pendengarannya semakin jauh. Dan, benar saja ia mendengar suara pertarungan. Ia ingin ikut dalam pertarungan, tetapi berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang ia duga musuh,

"Beritahu aku lokasi tubuh Yagura," ucap yang ia duga sebagai musuh. Matanya melebar ketika mendengar Yagura. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Yagura, berarti tidak baik.

Dan ketika sang ANBU memberikan jawabannya, yang terdengar seperti tanpa emosi, ia langsung menshunshin dirinya ke menara Mizukage.

Setelah muncul di gedung Mizukage, tepat di depan meja Mizukage sendiri, ia langsung menunduk, "Mizukage-sama! Berita bahaya!" Seru sang ANBU.

Godaime Mizukage, seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat seperti berumur sekitar pertengahan 20 tahunan, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ANBU di depannya, dan tahu bahwa ini sangat serius, "Report, Inu-san." Perintah Mizukage.

Sang ANBU mengangguk, "Situasi mendesak. Secara singkat, ada seseorang yang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mayat Yagura." Mendengar ini, mata Mizukage melebar.

Mei mengetahui bahwa dari awal, ada sesuatu yang bermasalah dengan Yagura. Dan, diakhir pertarungannya, Yagura mengaku bahwa ia dikontrol oleh seseorang. Jadi, apakah ini seseorang yang dimaksud Yagura dan ingin mengambil tubuhnya kembali? Apapun itu, ia tahu ini berbahaya. Ia memanggil 4 ANBU yang menjaga ruangan Mizukage, dan keempat ANBU langsung muncul, "Oni, Neko, Ryuu, Hebi, panggil Ao dan segera pergi ke lokasi. Basement rumah sakit dan ruangan nomor 000. Inu, Full report." Dengan itu, keempat ANBU menghilang dengan shunshin sebelum berkata 'Hai!' Sementara Inu, tetap di depan Mizukage.

Mei langsung menyuruh Inu membuat laporan. Inu mengangguk, dan menceritakan semua. Ketika mendengar suara yang diintrogasi terdengar seperti tanpa ekspresi, ia tahu bahwa mereka terhipnotis.

"Inu, panggil Ryosuke, dan cek keadaan ANBU yang berpatrol di gerbang utara, dan periksa kedua chuunin itu. Aku akan ke tempat Yagura." Ucap Mei, Inu mengangguk dan menghilang. Mei, melepaskan baju Kagenya, dan kini berada dalam baju khusus untuk bertarung. Ia langsung keluar.

…

Naruto berada di ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan operasi. Ia sudah mendeaktifkan Fuinjutsu Barrir yang mengelilingi ruangan ini, dan membunuh 2 ANBU yang ditugaskan menjaga ruangan Yagura, dan para dokter dan suster juga.

Di belakangnya bisa terlihat mayat para dokter dan suster. Naruto melihat tubuh yang ditaruh di sebuah meja yang ada di depannya. Tubuh Yagura. Seperti yang ia duga, Sanbi sudah keluar dari tubuh Yagura. Pertama kali sejak mulainya hari ini, bibir Naruto mengekerut. Jika Sanbi keluar, berarti saat ini Sanbi tidak mempunyai Jinchuuriki. Dan, jika Sanbi tidak mempunyai Jinchuuriki, chakranya akan sulit diambil Gedomazo.

Ia merasakan masih ada chakra Sanbi yang tersisa di tubuh Yagura walaupun hanya sedikit. Ia kembali tersenyum, _'Setidaknya, masih ada chakra Sanbi di tubuh Yagura. Tubuhnya bisa ia ambil, dan kemudian Gedomazo akan mengambil chakranya. Setelah itu, Sanbi perlu Jinchuuriki. Kirigakure tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sanbi lagi karena Yagura,' _Setelah memikirkan ini, ia mendeteksi beberapa chakra sedang meesat ke arahnya. Ia yakin bahwa ia sudah dketahui, dan kemudian suatu ide muncul di kepala Naruto, _'Kalau mereka tidak ingin Jinchuuriki, kalau begitu, akan kupaksa,' _Pikir Naruto dengan seringaian. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dari kantungnya, dan kemudian sebuah kuas yang bertinta. Setelah itu, ia menghisap Yokai Sanbi yang tersisa di Yagura, dan kemudian menyalurkan chakra Sanbi ke scroll miliknya, dan kemudian mulai menulis kanji untuk Fuinjutsu sambil menyalurkan chakra Sanbi. Setelah menggambar segel yang terlihat sangat complex, ia menggulung scrollnya, dan menyegelnya di salah satu segel yang ada di tubuhnya tepat disaat 10 ANBU, dan sebuah wanita yang dari deskripsinya, mirip seperti Godaime Mizukage yang ia dengar dari Zetsu. Dan, ia asumsikan bahwa ia adalah Terumi Mei.

Ia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ia di kerubungi para ANBU.

"Angkat tangan dan menyerah." Perintah sang Mizukage.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ah… Jadi, ini adalah Godaime Mizukage yang dibicarakan itu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mei-san," ucap Naruto dengan sopan. "Dilihat dari kapasitas chakramu, kau tidak sebanding dengan Yagura. Dan, aku yakin bahwa kalau dilihat dari skill, Yagura lebih hebat daripadamu. Aku penasaran kenapa Yagura kalah dari awal, hm?" Lanjutnya. Mei menyipitkan matanya mendengar ini. "Hm.. Mungkin pada akhirnya, ia berhasil memecahkan Genjutsunya. Sudah kuduga Genjutsunya semakin lama semakin lemah," Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi terdengar oleh Mei.

Mei, mendengar ini, matanya langsung melebar, sebelum berubah menjadi glare, "Ternyata kau yang mengontrol Yagura. Sudah kuduga ada suatu yang tidak beres dengan Yagura." Ucap Mei dengan nada dingin. Para ANBU yang mendengar ini juga terlihat shock.

Naruto menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang iya?" Ucapnya. Hanya dengan itu, Mei menyuruh para ANBU menyerang Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam ketika melihat semua ANBU melesat ke arahnya dengan tanto-nya, ingin menusuknya. Dan, benar saja, ke 10 tanto itu menusuk tubuh Naruto. Mei terlihat senang, tetapi curiga ketika melihat seringaian di wajah Naruto. Dan benar saja, tubuh Naruto terlihat 'pecah' bagaikan cermin. Mereka semua terlihat shock.

Sebelum mereka sadar, kesepuluh ANBU yang mengerubungi tubuhnya, semuanya langsung berdarah dan terjatuh di lantai. Tak jauh dari sana, ada Naruto yang tersenyum puas. Mei dan Ao langsung on-guard melihat ke-10 ANBU dikalahkan dengan waktu tak lebih dari 3 detik. Mereka tidak boleh meremehkan orang ini.

Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat Mei dan Ao, "Maaf, tetapi, lawan kalian bukan aku." Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang meninggalkan percikan berwarna biru.

…

Sementara itu, tepat diluar dinding Kirigakure, Naruto muncul. Ia men-unseal scroll yang ia buat tadi, dan membukanya. Terlihat disana ada berbagai kanji da kaligrafi yang complex, tetapi, jika kau adalah seal master, kau bisa mengetahui bahwa scroll itu adalah sejenis Summoning Contract Seal.

Naruto menggigit jempolnya, dan kemudian mengolesi darahnya di telapak tangannya dan kemudian membuat beberapa handseal sambil menyeringai,

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

_**To Be Continued…**_

**AN: **Maaf chapternya sedikit. Disini, aku pengen kasih tahu sifat Naruto. Disini dia kalau bertarung selalu tanpa ekspresi dan dingin, tetapi kalau enggak, selalu menyeringai dan tersenyum palsu. Ia orang yang manipulatif.

Dan maaf juga chapter ini gak ada actionnya. Di chapter depan, wordnya lebih banyak dan actionnya juga banyak.

Dan, apa ada yang bisa menebak makhluk apa yang disummon Naruto? Dan pastinya, pasti banyak yang tahu.

Lalu, banyak yang nanya pairing. Untuk pairing, aku gatau. Karena menurutku, kalau Naruto itu dark, dia gabutuh pairing, soalnya kelihatan ga cocok. Aku ingin Naruto jadi peran yang jahat disini, jadi, dia menganggap perasaan 'cinta' itu membuat orang lemah.

Jadi, sampai sini dulu,

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5: Sanbi!

**Naruto: The Next Uchiha Madara**

.

**Chapter 5: **Sanbi!

.

Aungan kura-kura berekor tiga, yang dijuluki Sanbi terdengar di seluruh Kirigakure. Para ninja langsung mengetahui bahwa makhluk itu adalah Sanbi, dan mereka langsung panik. Sanbi terlihat menyerang semua yang ada di depannya.

Para Genin dan low-Chuunin mengevakuasi penduduk sementara Mid-Chuunin dan ANBU bersiap menghadang Sanbi sampai Mizukage mereka datang.

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat pria berambut biru yang memakai penutup mata bersama wanita berambut merah. Mereka terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud 'Aku bukanlah musuh kalian,' tetapi, mereka langsung mengerti ketika mereka mendengar aungan Sanbi.

Pria berambut biru, Ao, wajahnya langsung berubah shock. "Mizukage-sama! Apa itu Sanbi?! Kalau begitu, berarti dia…"

Sebelum Ao menyelesaikan pertanyaan, Mei, sang Mizukage mengangguk dengan serius, "Ya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa mensummon Biju, terlebih lagi, mengontrolnya. Ao, para ANBU pasti sekarang sedang menahan Sanbi. Bijuu tidak bisa dikalahkan, dan harus disegel. Cari seorang anak yang pas menjadi Jinchuuriki, dan kemudian panggil Kisuke-san! Dia yang akan menyegel Sanbi ke anak itu. Di Kiri, hanya Kisuke satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu untuk menyegel seorang demon setingkat Sanbi. Cepat!" Dengan itu, Ao langsung menghilang dalam Shunshin.

Mei langsung keluar dari ruangan itu juga dengan shunshin, dan kini beradan di atas menara Mizukage. Ia melihat Sanbi dari jauh. Pikirannya melayang kepada orang tadi. Jika ia bisa mensummon sebuah Biju, ia sudah pasti berbahaya. Mei menggertakan giginya. Sebelum ia ingin menggunakan Shunshin, sebuah tangan berada di pundaknya dan ia kemudian merasakan sebuah sensasi sebelum akhirnya ia berada di sebuah hutan yang rada jauh dari Kiri.

Orang yang menteleportasinya langsung meloncat menjauh untuk menjaga jarak. Ia menyeringai, "Maaf, Mei-chan. Tetapi aku tidak boleh membuatmu pergi untuk menyelamatkan desamu ini," Ucap orang itu dengan nada tenang.

Mei melihat ke arah orang yang menteleportasinya dan langsung menrekognasinya. Ia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang tadi. Rambut coklat kemerahannya, dan struktur wajahnya. Lalu, pakaiannya juga sama. Mei langsung _on-guard _dan bersiap di posisi kuda-kudanya. "Siapa kau?!" Teriak Mei.

Naruto menatap Mei sambil menyeringai, "Hm, namaku, Naruto Namikaze," Ucap Naruto.

Mata Mei langsung melebar mendengar nama itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengetahui nama itu. Ia adalah anak tertua Hokage ke-4, Minato Namikaze, dan Kushina Namikaze (nee Uzumaki). Ia tidak mengetahui banyak tentangnya, dan hanya mengetahui bahwa dalam usia 12 tahun, ia membantai seluruh anggota klan Namikaze kecuali keluarganya. Dan, dengan hanya mengetahui itu, ia tahu, anak yang sekarang berumur 16 tahun ini sangat, sangat kuat.

"Naruto Namikaze. S-Class Nukenin. Membantai seluruh anggota klan Namikaze dalam usia 12 tahun, dan menghilang selama 4 tahun. Dan, kini, kau muncul kembali. Kudengar kau membenci Konoha, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Kiri?" Tanya Mei sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Mei dengan tatapan kagum. Informasi tentang dirinya dengan detail ia membenci Konoha tidak ada di Bingo Book, jadi, ia tahu bahwa Mei mengetahui dirinya bukan karena membaca profilnya di Bingo Book.

"Ah, ya, ya. Namikaze… Hm, aku sudah tidak mendengar tentang mereka," Ucap Naruto, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan telapak tangannya terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah cahay berwarna biru di tangan Naruto, dan setelah cahaya itu pudar, terlihat sebuah katana. "Aku senang untuk mengobrol dengamu, Mei-chan. Tetapi, saat ini bukan waktunya untuk itu.

Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dalam percikan biru, dan muncul tepat di belakang Mei dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Mei melebarkan matanya melihat ini, dan dia bisa menghindar dalam tepat waktu dan hanya menerima luka lecet sedikit. Ia tidak mempercayai bahwa Naruto secepat itu. Hanya satu kata yang ada di dalam pikirannya sebelum Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di depannya,

_Hiraishin?!_

Sebelum berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Naruto meninjunya tepat di perut dengan sangat keras, membuat Mei meluncur menabrak sebuah pohon dan menembusnya. Mei kemudian mencoba berdiri dari pukulan yang keras itu. Ia kemudian membuat handseal, **"Yoton: Youkai no Jutsu!" **Dengan itu, Mei memuntahkan cairan lava dari mulutnya ke arah Naruto, lava itu melelehkan semua yang mengalanginya.

Ekspresi Naruto tetap neutral ketika melihat jutsu itu, Naruto kemudian loncat ke belakang. Tanpa ia ketahui, Mei sudah melakukan Shunshin ke belakang karena ia mengekspektasi Naruto untuk melakukan itu.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat kunai Mei yang ingin menancap tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan atletis, ia membelokan tubuhnya tepat waktu dan memblok kunai Mei dengan pedangnya, dan mereka kini ada di posisi lock. Naruto melihat Mei menyeringai, dan wujud Mei tiba-tiba berubah menjadi air.

Mata Naruto melebar, _'Mizu Bunshin?!' _Pikir Naruto dengan kaget. Ia kemudian melebarkan matanya lagi karena menyadari apa yang Mei lakukan. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya lagi, dan melihat lava menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat. Lava itu sudah dekat, dan Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menghindarinya.

…

**-Kirigakure-**

Sedangkan di Kirigakure sendiri, para penduduk kini tengah lari dari Sanbi yang terlihat sedang marah. Sanbi telah menembakan Bijuudama dan membuat 50% dari Kiri hancur. Para ninja banyak yang mati untuk menahan Sanbi. Tetapi, itu tidak menghentikan semangat para ninja Kirigakure yang ingin melindungi desanya.

Mereka baru saja selesai dari terror Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, dan kini, Bijuu milik Yagura, Sanbi, menghancurkan desa seperti balas dendam akan kematian masternya. Para warga dan ninja yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan Naruto berpikir bahwa Sanbi ingin balas dendam atas kematian masternya. Sayangnya, para ANBU dan 1 Jounin yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan Naruto sudah terbunuh oleh Sanbi.

Sebuah figur yang memakai baju Jounin Kirigakure terlihat berlari dari panti asuhan. Di tangannya ada sebuah anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang tidak mempunyai orang tua. Dan entah kenapa, chakranya sangat banyak untuk menampung Bijuu sekaliber Sanbi. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Shuken. Dan, orang itu langsung sadar kenapa anak ini mempunyai chakra yang sangat besar lewat nama keluarganya.

Orang itu adalah Ao, Jounin Commander Kirigakure. _Second-in-Command _Mizukage. Ia berencana untuk menjadikan anak ini Uzumaki, karena dua alasan: Pertama, chakranya yang sangat besar dan statusnya yang tidak mempunyai keluarga dan anti-social, berarti tidak akan ada yang protes kalau ia dijadikan Jinchuuriki. Kedua, Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina, dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Narumi semuanya adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, dan berarti terbukti bahwa Uzumaki dapat menampung Biju.

Di sampingnya adalah Fuinjutsu spesialis Kirigakure, Kisuke Kurosari. Ia adalah anak dari ibu Uzumaki dan ayah Kurosari. Kurosari adalah salah satu klan di Kirigakure. Kisuke mempunyai rambut berwarna putih yang agak _shaggy. _Ia adalah pemimpin klan Kurosari. Banyak yang menghormatinya karena kekuatannya. Ia adalah satu-satunya Fuinjutsu master di Kirigakure.

Kisuke dan Ao kini berada di tengah-tengah desa yang sudah di evekuasi, di depan mereka ada Sanbi yang sedang dihalang oleh beratus ANBU dan Jounin. Kisuke kemudian menatap Ao, "Ao-san, taruh anak itu disitu. Setahuku, dia Uzumaki, dan berarti dia bisa jadi sepupuku. Aku akan menggambar segelnya dan kemudian, buat Sanbi sedikit dekat kesini agar aku bisa membuat barrier dan menyegelnya. Aku akan menggunakan tekhnik **Yonhōkō Fuuin Shiki**," Ucap Kisuke. Ao mengangguk.

Ao kemudian menaruh Shuken, dan kemudian melesat ke arena pertempuran. "ANBU, Jounin! Tahan Sanbi sebentar lagi!" Seru Ao. Para Jounin dan ANBU, walaupun mendengar Ao, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menjawab saking lelahnya.

Para ratusan ninja melemparkan berbagai Ninjutsu ke Sanbi, tetapi Sanbi tetap mengaung, walaupun sepertinya ia terlihat kesakitan karena jutsu itu.

Sementara itu Kisuke, membuat berbagai kanji dan kaligrafi di perut Shuken, kaligrafi dan kanji itu memanjang, sampai Kisuka harus membuat Kanji itu di tanah. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya selesai. Kisuke terlihat berkeringat. Ia kemudian membuat segel barrir di sekitarnya, dan segel untuk menahan Sanbi sebentar. Ia kemudian mengelap keringatnya setelah selesai membuat semuanya, dan kemudian berteriak ke arah Ao, "Ao-san! Bawa Sanbi kemari!" Seru Kisuke.

Ao, yang mendengar Kisuke mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengesturkan semua ninja untuk mundur. Membuat Sanbi terbebas, dan kini berlari ke arah Kisuke. Ao terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Setelah Sanbi masuk area, Kisuke kemudian langsung membuat sebuah segel dan mengatakan, **"Fuuin!" **Barrir berwarna kuning terlihat mengitari Kisuke, Shuken, dan Sanbi. Para ninja diluar sedikit khawatir dan rada bingung pada apa yang terjadi, karena barrir itu tidak transparant dan mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Sementara itu, Sanbi terlihat bingung pada apa yang terjadi. Kisuke memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Ia kemudian menggigit jempolnya, dan mengusapkan pada telapak tangannya yang ada kaligrafi segelnya, dan kemudian berseru, **"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Tenisshoku Fuuin!" **Dengan itu, Kisuke mengulurkan telapak tangannya, dan kini di telapak tangannya, kaligrafi segel berubah menjadi sebuah Kanji yang berarti 'Restrain' Dan kemudian, berpuluh-puluh pilar berwarna hijau menahan semua bagian tubuh Sanbi dan menahannya.

Sanbi hanya bisa mengaung marah karena ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kisuke langsung jatuh, dan berdiri hanya dengan lututnya karena kelelahan. Tekhnik yang ia pakai membuat banyak chakra, dan kini chakranya sedikit dan hanya bisa dipakai untuk menyegel Sanbi. Dan, jika sukses, chakranya langsung habis dan ia akan mati. Ia hanya tersenyum, mungkin, memang saatnya ia mati. Setidaknya, ia mati melindungi desanya.

Aungan Sanbi kembali membangunkannya dan membuatnya tersadar kembali. Ia mengambil darah Shuken sedikit, dan kemudian ia campur dengan tinta yang dicampur oleh chakra untuk dipakai Fuinjutsu. Ia kemudian membuat segel lagi.

Setelah selesai, ia kemudian mengaktifkan handseal untuk segelnya dan berkata, **"Nisōtei Fuuin!" **Dengan itu, ia melihat Sanbi seperti terhisap kedalam perut Shuken, yang kini telah bangun dan berteriak kesakitan, setelah itu ia kemudian kembali membuat handseal dan menghantamkan tangannya ke perut Shuken, **"Yonhōkō Fuuin Shiki!" **Dengan itu, segel di perut Shuken sedikit berubah, dan semua nyawa dan chakra Sanbi masuk ke dalam tubuh Shuken.

Hanya ada satu pikiran di dalam otaknya sebelum ia jatuh dan mati karena kehabisan chakra, _'Maafkan aku, Isobu, Shuken. Pergunakanlah kekuatan Isobu untuk melindungi Kirigakure, Shuken Uzumaki. Sampai jumpa, sepupuku.' _

Dengan itu, Kurosari-Uzumaki Kisuke meninggal.

…

**-With Mei-**

Suara terengah-engah terdengar di tempat pertarungan itu. Kulit putihnya terbanjiri oleh keringat. Ia melihat lokasi pertarungan di depannya, dan melihat lava yang ia buat memakan Naruto Namikaze. Ia adalah Mei Terumi, sang Mizukage. Ia melihat dengan lelah scene di depannya. _'Dia meremehkanku,' _Pikir Mei. _'Untuk memaksaku untuk memakai Yoton dan membuat dua jutsu dalam satu waktu. Dia memang kuat di umur yang sangat muda..' _Lanjutnya. _'Aku harus membantu Kiri melawan Sanbi. Aku harap Ao sudah menentukan Jinchuurikinya.'_

Sebelum ia melakukan Shunshin, matanya tiba-tiba melebar. Sebuah pedang menikam perutnya dari belakang. Ia melihat ke belakang, mencoba mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Matanya kemudian melebar kembali, Naruto Namikaze disana. Bedanya, sekarang bukan mata biru yang balas menatapnya, tetapi, mata Sharingan dengan 3 tomoe menatapnya dan, mata kanannya terlihat berdarah. Mei melebarkan matanya, dan hanya satu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan,

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Mei.

Naruto menyeringai, "Skillmu sungguh kuat, Mizukage-sama. Tak heran kau terpilih menjadi Mizukage," Ucap Naruto. Seringaiannya masih terpampang di wajahnya, "Bagaimana, kau tanya? Yang kau hadapi selama ini, hanyalah ilusi," Jelas Naruto. Mata Mei kembali melebar, sebelum ia bertanya lagi, Naruto melanjutkan, "Ilusi? Kapan? Dan, orang sekaliber Mizukage pasti bisa merasakan bahwa ada Genjutsu, bukan? Akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu, Mizukage-_sama_. Dimoment dimana kau menatap mataku, semuanya sudah berakhir. Dimoment dimana kau menatapku, semua yang kau hadapi adalah ilusi. Kau menatap langsung ke arah Sharingan. Dan, disaat kau melawan seseorang yang memakai Sharingan, jangan menatap matanya. Tetapi, aku yakin kau bertanya kenapa mataku masih berwarna biru saat itu? Jawabannya adalah, Genjutsu lagi. Dan, itu hanya Genjutsu basic. Ah, indahnya kembali ke basic." Jelas Naruto dengan nada saskartik.

"Dan, bagaimana aku membodohimu dengan Genjutsu? Jawabannya adalah, simpel. Mangekyou Sharingan," Naruto mengaktifkan Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan-nya "Mangekyou Sharingan adalah bentuk final dari transformasi Sharingan. Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan seperti Itachi Uchiha dan Madara Uchiha? Setiap pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan, diberi sebuah jurus spesial. Kau sudah tahu Kotoamatsukami milik Shisui Uchiha, dan Tsukiyomi milik Itachi Uchiha. Dan, tekhnik spesialku adalah sebuah Genjutsu bernama _Mirā. Mirā _adalah Genjutsu terkuat di dunia, setelah Tsukiyomi milik Itachi Uchiha. Kekuatannya adalah, Perfect Hypnosis. Aku bisa mengontrol kelima indra, dan membuatmu melihat, merasakan, mendengar, mencium, dan merasai apa yang seharusnya tidak kau persepsi. Aku bisa membuatmu melihat lalat, walaupun sebenarnya adalah naga. Aku bisa membuatmu merasakan panas, walaupun sebenarnya dingin. Aku bisa membuat kau mendengar teriakan, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah bisikan. Dan aku bisa membuatmu merasakan asam, walaupun kau merasakan manis. Dan aku bisa membuatmu mencium bau sampah, walaupun sebenarnya kau mencium parfum. Sungguh sebuah tekhnik yang menakutkan, hm? Tepaat disaat kau menatap mataku diawal, kau sudah masuk dalam tekhnik Mirā. Dan, yang ada di lava itu bukanlah aku, tetapi hanyalah sebuah batu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui bahwa semua ini ilusi atau tidak? Dan bahkan kau tidak tahu bahwa aku berbicara seperti ini, atau berbicara tentang hal yang lain." Tepat disaat Naruto selesai menjelaskan, tubuh Mei yang ditikam pedangnya berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu. Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Kawarimi?"

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pedangnya dari batang pohon dan melihat ke arah Mei di depannya. Ia terlihat terengah-engah dan memegang perutnya yang tertikam oleh pedag Naruto agar menstop pendarahannya. "Sungguh unik. Menggunakan Kawarimi untuk menggantikan posisimu yang tertusuk dengan pedang." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya sekarang neutral tanpa ekspresi. Ia melihat ke arah lawan yang ada di depannya. Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah Kirigakure dan melihat sebuah barrir berwarna kuning yang pecah, dan ia tidak merasakan Yokai Sanbi. Dan, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kirigakure sudah membuat Jinchuuriki. Naruto menyeringai. Ia melihat ke arah Mei dan mengetahui bahwa ia juga menyadarinya, "Hm… Sepertinya Sanbi gagal," Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Mei. "Sepertinya pertarungan kita harus berakhir, Mei-chan. Sampai nanti. Kita akan bertemu lagi.." Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dalam cahaya biru.

Mei memukul tanah di bawahnya dengan sekeras mungkin sambil mengutuk nama Namikaze. Ia kemudian merasakan beberapa chakra datang ke arahnya dan mengetahui itu pasti adalah Ao dan ANBU-nya.

Dan benar juga, Ao dan 5 ANBU Kirigakure langsung datang. Mereka terlihat khawatir ketika melihat Mizukage dan menanyakan Mizukage berbagai pertanyaan, sebelum akhirnya seorang ANBU yang sangat bagus dalam Medical Ninjutsu membantu Mei menyembuhkan lukanya.

Akhirnya, Mei berbicara, "Aku menghadapi seseorang disini. Ia juga adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan Sanbi malam ini," Mei mendengar beberapa ANBU kaget karena ini. Sementara wajah Ao tetap expresionless karena ia sudah menduga bahwa Mei akan menghadapi orang 'itu.'

Mei kemudian melanjutkan, "Tolong bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit, dan akan kujelaskan semuanya besok dan mengumumkan sesuatu," Para ANBU mengangguk. Ao menopang Mei ke rumah sakit, dan Mei kemudian memikirkan apa yang harus ia bilang kepada warga Kirigakure besok.

…

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, terlihat dua orang sedang berhadapan. Yang satu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan topeng spiral berwarna orange yang hanya memperlihatkan lobang mata kirinya.

Sementara satu orang lagi mempunyai rambut berwarna merah kecoklatan, mata biru dan baju serba putih.

"Jadi, aku merasakan Yokai Sanbi. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya pria bertopeng spiral.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Ceritanya panjang. Aku sedikit melakukan apa yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun lalu," ucap Naruto. "Awalnya, aku hanya ingin mengambil tubuh Yagura karena ingin menghisap Yokai Sanbi yang tersisa yang ada di tubuhnya untuk diambil ke Gedo Mazo. Sayangnya, aku diketahui oleh Mizukage. Cerita singkat, aku kabur, summon Sanbi, menghadapi Mizukage, dan setelah Sanbi disegel, aku pergi." Lanjut Naruto singkat.

Pria bertopeng spiral, Tobi, atau nama aslinya adalah Obito, mengangguk. "Jadi sekarang Sanbi mempunyai Jinchuuriki. Pekerjaan kita akan menjadi lebih mudah," Ucap Obito.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian berputar, dan berjalan ke bayangan, dan tidak terlihat lagi. Obito kemudian juga menghilan seperti terhisap dalam sebuah vortex.

…

**-Kirigakure, Next Day-**

Keesokan harinya, para penduduk Kirigakure memulai hari mereka berbeda dengan biasanya. Karena Sanbi menghancurkan 50% desa Kirigakure dan beratus ninja mati, para penduduk Kirigakure harus bersatu untuk membangun desa mereka lagi. Mizukage sudah meminta bantuan dari Nami no Kuni untuk membangun gedung untuk Kirigakure dan sebagainya.

Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage berdiri di atas menara Mizukage, menghadapi para penduduk Kirigakure yang sekarang berkumpul untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Para penduduk Kirigakure!" Mei menyampaikan, "Semalam, kejadian buruk terjadi. Sanbi, Bijuu berekor 3 datang menyerang desa kita tercinta dan mengakibatkan hancurny setengah rumah kita dan ratusan ninja yang meninggal," Mei melihat para warga terlihat sedih, "Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Sanbi menyerang desa ini," Para penduduk menatap mei dengan pandangan penasaran, "Penyebabnya adalah, Namikaze Naruto mensummon Sanbi untuk menyerang Kiri." Para penduduk langsung berteriak marah dan meminta kepala Naruto, dan meminta berperang dengan Konoha. Dengan teriakan 'Diam!' serta sedikit Killing Intent, para penduduk langsung kembali diam dan fokus kembali ke Mizukage. "Namikaze Naruto, adalah S-Class Missing-nin di Bingo Book, jadi, ia sudah memutuskan semua ikatan dengan Konoha. Jadi, Konoha tidak ada sangkut pautnya karena ini. Dan kita masih membutuhkan bantuan Konoha untuk membangun desa. Cerita selengkapnya, kemarin, aku diinformasikan bahwa seseorang ingin mengambil tubuh Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Aku dan para ANBU langsung pergi ke lokasi, dan benar, sang pelaku, Namikaze Naruto sedang ingin mengambil tubuh Yagura. Cerita singkat, Namikaze Naruto mengalahkan 10 ANBU dengan cepat, dan kemudian menghilang dengan tekhnik yang terlihat seperti Hiraishin. Dan entah bagaimana, ia mensummon Sanbi. Aku bertarung dengannya di tempat lain, dan, ia menghilang di tengah pertarungan." Ucap Mei. Para penduduk juga langsung marah karena Konoha dan Namikaze dan meminta bayaran dari Konoha dan Namikaze. Mei terpaksa harus mengeluarka killing intent lagi untuk mendiamkan penduduk. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Sanbi, dikalahkan oleh ninja yang sangat berani dan hebat, Kurosari-Uzumaki Kisuke, pemimpin klan Kurosari." Para penduduk terlihat kaget mendengar ini. "Bijuu tidak bisa dikalahkan karena mereka adalah makhluk abadi dan terlalu kuat untuk dibunuh. Jadi, Kisuke mengalahkan Sanbi dengan cara menyegelnya ke tubuh 10 Tahun Uzumaki Shuken." Para penduduk langsung marah dan meminta Shuken dibunuh. Mei terlihat marah dan melepaskan killing intent yang sangat banyak, "Uzumaki Shuken tidak akan dieksekusi karena ia pahlawan Kirigakure dan itu adalah FINAL!"

Dengan itu, Mei Terumi meninggalkan menara Mizukage.

Di hari itu juga, para penduduk Kirigakure sangat membenci 3 hal. Uzumaki Shuken, Konoha, dan Namikaze.

_**To Be Continued….**_

**A/N: **Uwah, chapternya pendek lagi. Maaaffff. Aku coba pengen manjangin chapter, tapi terasa ga cocok atau kurang srek gitu, jadi, aku potong sampe sini. Untuk battle antara Mei vs. Naruto, mereka berdua ga make full power, dan dua-duanya pengen pertarungannya cepat selesai.

Untuk karakter Uzumaki Shuken, anggap aja dia adalah Naruto di cannon versi Kirigakure kecuali ia punya mata hitam dan rambut merah.

_**Technique:**_

_Hirenkyaku – God Step._

_Hiraishin – Flying Thunder God._

_Yoton: Youkai no Jutsu – Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique._

_Mizu Bunshin – Water Clone._

_Fuuin – Seal _

_Uzumaki Hijutsu: Tenisshoku Fuuin – Uzumaki Secret Style: Heavenly Eclipse Seal._

_Nisōtei Fuuin – Two Elements Seal._

_Yonhōkō Fuuin Shiki – Four Direction Sealing Formula._

_Mirā – Mirror._

_Kawarimi – Replacement._

_**Naruto Technique Information:**_

_Hirenkyaku (God Step)_

_Type: Jikukan. (Space-Time Technique)_

_Rank: S_

_Requirement(s): High Chakra Capacity_

Pengguna menghilang dengan percikan berwarna biru, dan bisa muncul dimana saja. Jarak maksimal Hirenkyaku adalah 100 meter. Butuh chakra yang sangat besar untuk melakukan ini, sehingga, Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan tekhnik ini berkali-kali, dan, chakra capacity naruto adalah Kage-level.

_Mirā (Mirror)_

_Type: Genjutsu (Illusion)_

_Requirement(s): Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Rank: S_

Salah satu tekhnik spesial Mangekyou Sharingan milik Naruto. Dengan hanya menatap mata sang target, sang pengguna bisa mengontrol kelima indra musuh, dan menciptakan sebuah ilusi dimana sang target tidak bisa memecahkan ilusinya karena mereka sadar. Dengan mengontrol kelima indra sang target, Naruto bisa membuat sang target berpikir bahwa ia ada di belakang sang target walaupun sebenarnya ada di depan. Sama seperti Tsukiyomi, Genjutsu ini tidak bisa dipecahkan, dan hanya bisa dipecahkan oleh sesama pemilik Mangekyou Sharingan. Downside dari tekhnik ini adalah, membuat visi sang pengguna berkurang 50% setiap memakai tekhnik ini. Tetapi, karena Naruto sudah mempunyai FMS, Naruto tidak bisa buta. Downside lainnya adalah, Genjutsu ini hanya bisa dipakai setiap satu hari sekali. Jadi, hanya dibsa dipakai di setiap satu pertarungan. Jika sang pengguna menggunakan tekhnik ini, ia tidak bisa mengaktifkan FMS selama satu hari.

(Note: Tekhnik Hirenkyaku dibuat oleh Naruto sendiri dengan bantuan Madara karena terinspirasi dari Hiraishin milik Minato. Tekhniknya masih incomplete sampai sekarang.)

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6: As Year Goes By

**Naruto: The Next Uchiha Madara**

.

**Chapter 6: **As Year Goes By

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kemunculan Sanbi di Konoha. Banyak yang terjadi selama seminggu. Yang pertama adalah, rumor tentang Naruto Namikaze yang bisa mensummon Sanbi dan mengontrolnya tersebar di Konoha.

Banyak warga dan ninja yang takut karena ini, karena Naruto mengingatkan mereka pada Madara Uchiha yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sama. Ditambah lagi dengan Sharingan, dan Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto yang sudah tersebar di kalangan penduduk.

Untuk para council, mereka menyuruh agar Naruto segera ditangani. Terlebih lagi, ketika mereka mendapat kabar tentang grup yang dipanggil 'Akatsuki' dan Naruto dan Itachi adalah kedua anggotanya.

Untuk seorang Danzo Shimura, ia tahu bahwa Itachi loyal kepada Konoha, dan, ia ingin menyuruh Itachi agar membujuk Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Dan, ia juga mengutuk Minato Namikaze karena ia mengabaikan anaknya. Kalau tidak, Naruto bisa menjadi senjata yang kuat untuk Konoha. Rei pun bisa kalah kuat walaupun ia Jinchuuriki.

Untuk keluarga Namikaze sendiri, mereka agak sedikit bangga dengan Naruto, walaupun ada rasa sedih mereka masih terhinggap di hati. Untuk Ryuu Namikaze, yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Naruto Namikaze, bingung.

Suatu hari, ia bertanya pada Kushina tentang Naruto Namikaze, karena nama marganya sama dengan keluarga Namikaze,

_Flashback_

"_Kaa-chan!"_

_Panggil sebuah suara laki-laki yang terdengar childish. Ia adalah Ryuu Namikaze, anak angkat Namikaze Minato & Kushina, dan adik dari Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Namikaze Rei. _

"_Ya, Ryuu-kun?" Jawab Kushina, tersenyum pada anak angkatnya. Walaupun status Ryuu adalah anak angkat, ia tetap menyayangi Ryuu sebagaimana ia menyayangi Rei. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak ingin kejadian Naruto terjadi lagi._

"_Uhm.. Bolehkah aku menanyai sesuatu?" Tanya Ryuu. _

_Kushina menaikan alisnya, Ryuu tidak biasanya bertanya tentang sesuatu. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Ryuu, "Tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" _

_Ryuu terlihat seperti berpikir seperti dahulu, sebelum kembali bertanya, "Um, siapa Naruto Namikaze?" Tanyanya, membuat mata Kushina melebar._

_Kushina tidak memperkirakan Ryuu akan menanyai ini. Mendengar nama Naruto saja, sudah membuat hatinya sedih. Ia tersenyum sedih pada Ryuu, "Memangnya kenapa, Ryuu-kun?" _

"_Err… Di kamarku, aku menemukan sebuah tulisan 'Naruto Namikaze' dan lalu, di Akademi juga banyak yang berbicara tentang Naruto Namikaze. Lalu… Nama marganya juga seperti nama klan kita.. Ja-jadi, siapa dia? Apa dia anggota klan?" Tanya Ryuu dengan innocent._

_Kushina tersenyum sedih. Cepat atau lambat, Ryuu memang harus mengetahuinya. "Naruto-kun adalah… Um, kakakmu, dan kakak Rei-chan." _

_Mata Ryuu melebar. "Di-dia, kakakku? Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak ada disini?" Tanyanya lagi._

_Kushina tersenyum sedih. "Naruto-kun tumbuh besar tanpa bantuan aku dan Minato-kun.. Kami selalu mengabaikannya, dan selalu mendahului Rei, tanpa tahu bahwa Naruto-kun merasa sakit. Ia masih anak-anak, jadi, tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua berat untuknya. Lalu, 4 tahun yang lalu, ia pergi dari rumah… Sebelum membantai seluruh klan Namikaze, kecuali kami." Jelas Kushina, matanya sudah kini sudah berair karena menangis. _

_Mata Ryuu melebar. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa-apa, dan yang ia tahu, 'Naruto' ini membuat Kaa-channya, dan Rei-nee-channya sedih. Jadi, ia tidak menyukai 'Naruto' ini, dan bersumpah akan membunuhnya._

_End Flashback_

Sementara itu, kejadian lainnya adalah, kepergian Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha pergi meninggalkan Konoha, setelah menantang Rei Namikaze dalam duel karena rasa cemburu, dan keinginan untuk membalas dendam kepada Itachi Uchiha.

Ia di'jemput' oleh Sound 4, Squad Elit Orochimaru. Di tengah perjalanannya, mereka dihalang oleh para Tim Gennin yang dipimpin oleh Chuunin Nara Shikamaru.

Misi itu gagal, dengan duel Rei Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha di Valley of The End.

_Flashback_

"_**Rasengan!"**_

"_**Chidori!"**_

_Kedua jutsu itu berkelas. Menimbulkan sebuah bola energi yang sangat besar. Bola itu meledak, membuat para petarung terlempar. _

_Rei pingsan, selama Sasuke masih sadar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung berjalan pergi ke tempat persembunyian Orochimaru, meninggalkan tubuh Rei yang pingsan di belakang._

_Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada dua orang yang melihat pertarungan mereka._

"_Hm… Pertarungan yang sangat menarik." __**"Apa yang kita lakukan, Naruto-sama?" **__Tanya sebuah figur berwarna hiram putih. Hanya kepalanya yang terlihat, sementara semua bagian tubuhnya seperti berada di dalam tanah._

_Naruto, yang kini memakai jubah Akatsuki melihat tempat pertarungan itu dengan inten. Rambutnya basah karena hujan. Ia kemudian menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangannya dan kemudian tersenyum, "Hm… Sasuke adalah pion penting dalam permainan catur ini. Aku akan memanfaatkan ini. Aku tidak menyangka, ambisinya untuk membunuh Itachi bisa membuatnya sampai meninggalkan Konoha. Dengan begini, rencana kita semakin mudah… Ia masih seperti kertas polos. Kita bisa mudah memanipulasinya." Jelas Naruto. _

_Zetsu putih dan hitam mengangguk. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Madara-sama?" Tanya Zetsu putih._

_Naruto terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu. "Untuk membangkitkan Ojii-sama, kita harus memaksa Nagato, atau, membunuhnya. Tapi menurutku, kita akan memakai rencana yang kedua. Kalau perkiraanku benar… Dalam 4 atau 3 tahun lagi, akan ada perang dunia ninja ke-4." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah tubuh Rei yang pingsan. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin melihat keadaan Imouto-ku." Naruto menyeringai._

_Ia kemudian melakukan Shunshin ke tempat Rei, tepat disaat Kakashi datang._

_Kakashi, melihat Naruto, matanya langsung melebar. Ia kemudian langsung on-guard, "Naruto!" Ucapnya kaget. _

_Naruto kemudian menengok ke arah Kakashi, dan menaikan alisnya, "Hatake Kakashi." Ucapnya. _

_Kakashi langsung menaikan hitai-ate-nya dan menunjukan Sharingannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ia kemudian membuat beberapa handseal, dan memegang pergelangan tangan kanannnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sebuah listrik berwarna biru terbentuk di tangan kanannya._

_Naruto memandang Kakashi, bukan dengan pandangan takut melihat jurus andalannya. Melainkan, memandangnya dengan penasaran, "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa berbicara dengan damai, eh, Kakashi-nii-san? Minum teh, dan berbicara hangat seperti halnya teman lama," Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai. Ia kemudian melihat Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, mendeath glare ke arahnya. Ia semakin tersenyum, "Pertanyaannya adalah… apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku?" _

_Dengan itu, Kakashi langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan Jounin. Waktu terlihat seperti semakin lambat, Chidori Kakashi sudah hampir mengenai dada Naruto. Mata Kakashi kemudian melebar ketika melihat Naruto tidak ada, dan hanya tersisa percak-percik berwarna biru. _

_Naruto muncul di belakang Kakashi, dan kemudian menendangnya. Membuat Chidorinya secara tidak sengaja membentur ke tanah, membuat ledakan yang menyebabkan Kakashi terlempar. _

_Naruto diam saja disana, dan ia melihat Kakashi berdiri walaupun ia mempunyai banyak luka, dan kesusahan nafas. _

_Ia tersenyum ramah kepada Kakashi, "Sampai jumpa, Hatake Kakashi." Dengan itu, ia menghilang, meninggalkan percikan-percikan biru._

_End Flashback_

Setelah itupun, Rei masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan sedih. Tiada orang yang tahu, tetapi Rei mempunyai perasaan pada Sasuke. Jadi, ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya, ia sangat merasa sakit. Pertama adalah kakaknya, dan kedua adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Karena itu juga, Rei menerima tawaran Jiraiya untuk _Training Trip _selama 3 tahun di luar Konoha, untuk menenangkan Rei dari memori yang baru terjadi, dan tentu saja, Rei menerimanya.

Dan kini, kita melihat Rei dan Jiraiya di gerbang Konoha. Disana juga ada Kushina, Minato, dan Ryuu.

Kushina memeluk Rei seakan tiada esok hari, sambil menangis.

"Rei-chan… Berlatihlah yang keras, dan cepatlah pulang. Kaa-chan akan merindukanmu…." Ucap Kushina dengan nada sedih.

Rei tersenyum sedih, "Tentu saja, Kaa-chan." Ucapnya menenangkan Kushina.

Setelah itu, kini giliran Minato. Minato memberi kunai spesialnya pada Rei, "Rei-chan, ambillah itu. Jadi, jika kau dalam bahaya, aku akan langsung ada disana dalam sekejap! Berlatihlah dengan keras, dan jangan biarkan Jiraiya-sensei mentularkan kegenitannya padamu!" Walaupun Minato berusaha ceria, tetapi semua tahu bahwa dari dalam, ia sedih meninggalkan Rei.

Rei tersenyum pada ayahnya, "Terimakasih, Tou-chan." Ucapnya sedih.

Ryuupun langsung maju dan memeluk Rei dengan erat sambil menangis. Ryuu tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa.

Rei hanya mengusap bahunya, berusaha menenangkannya, "Sshh, jangan sedih, Ryuu-kun. Lagipula, Nee-chan tidak akan pergi selamanya, bukan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ryuu hanya mengangguk, dan melepaskan Rei dari pelukan dengan berat hati.

Rei kemudian berjalan ke arah Jiraiya, yang sudah berada di luar gerbang. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada keluarganya.

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Konoha untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia memandangnya dengan wajah penuh semangat.

'_Nii-san, Sasuke-kun, akan kubawa kalian kembali, walaupun itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus kulakukan!'_

…

Selama itu, jauh dari Konoha, di dalam sebuah tempat persembunyian, sepuluh siluet terlihat seperti bersantai disana. Siluet-siluet ini adalah, apa yang diketahui sebagai grup bernama Akatsuki.

"Fufufu… Kita semua meeting seperti ini. Kita tidak melakukan ini sejak 7 tahun yang lalu saat Orochimaru meninggalkan organisasi ini…" Ucap salah satu siluet.

"Orochimaru mendapatkan Sharingan," Siluet yang mempunyai rambut spiky dan mata yang diketahui sebagai Rinnegan berkata. "Itachi, adikmu." Lanjutnya.

Siluet seorang Uchiha Itachi, tetap diam saja. Wajahnya masih terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Mata Sharingannya menatap mata Rinnegan tanpa ekspresi, seolah ia hanyalah patung.

"Pertarungan yang menarik, menurutku," Ucap seorang figur di samping Itachi. Ia juga mempunyai mata dua buah mata Sharingan seperti Itachi, "Pada akhirnya, Orochimaru mendapatkan Sharingan. Tapi aku ragu jika Sasuke akan memberikan tubuhnya dengan pasrah. Sasuke adalah _avenger. _Ia tidak mau dikontrol oleh siapapun, dan bekerja sendiri. Jika perkiraanku benar, pada akhirnya, Orochimaru yang mati, atau Sasuke yang mati." Jelas figur itu.

Salah satu siluet mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan figur di samping Itachi, "Tidak perlu tidak sabaran," Ucap siluet itu. "Pada akhirnya, Orochimaru bakal mati... yeah. Tapi, yang lebih penting, kita hanya punya waktu 3 tahun. Jika kita melakukannya bersama-sama, keberhasilan kita akan tinggi…. yeah.."

"Ya… Ambisi kita... Jika kita menangkap Kyuubi, kita akan menguasai segalanya!" Ucap sang figur dengan mata Rinnegan.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Maaf kalo pendek banget! Ini akhir dari seri biasa, dan chapter selanjutnya bakalan masuk seri Shippuden, dimana peran Akatsuki lebih aktif disana.

Untuk umur, di cannon, umur Rookie 9, adalah 13 tahun, dan Lee, Neji, Tenten adalah 14 tahun. Disini umur Rookie 9 adalah 14 tahun, dan Lee, Neji, Tenten adalah 15 tahun. Umur semua orang disini adalah lebih satu tahun daripada di cannon.

Untuk umur Naruto, sebelum dia meninggalkan Konoha, umurnya 12 tahun. Setelah kembali ke Konoha untuk menjalankan misi bersama Itachi, ia berumur 16 tahun, dan lalu, setelah timeskip, atau masuk periode Shippuden, umur Naruto adalah 19 tahun, sementara Rei adalah 17 tahun.

Ohya, ingin memberi penjalas dikit disini. Di cannon, mata Nagato adalah mata Madara, tetapi disinikan mata Madara udah ada di Naruto, jadi mata Rinnegan Nagato, anggap aja itu mata dirinya sendiri.

Untuk pairing buat yang masih nanya, Naruto tidak akan punya pairing disini. Dan mungkin kalo kalian yang pengen sedikit romance, aku akan kasih pairing Sasuke x Rei, atau Ryuu x Hanabi. Pairingnya terserah kalian, dan kalian bisa merekomendasikan pairing, tetapi, Naruto tetap tidak punya pair.

Sayonara!


End file.
